Where is home?
by LadyDelerosa
Summary: Waiata is a 16 year old, New Zealand girl. She has a lot to learn, and many hard decisions to make. Will she run or stay? Can she let go of what she used to know, and accept what she knows now? When life gives you supernatural you make romance! ENJOY ;
1. Big news

**(((Hello to all the Twilight fans out there. This is my first Twilight Fanfic, I've decided to write this, because all other inspiration has run dry at the moment =( . Any way I hope you like it and please review I'm not afraid of criticism. The story starts out in New Zealand, my home. If I use any slang I will try to remember to tell you what it means, but if I don't please ask. I'd hate to totally confuse you guys. Happy reading LadyDelerosa)))**

I walked home slowly basking in the warm sunlight, summer had finally arrived and I was planning on changing my pasty skin to at least some form of a tan. School was a drag and all I wanted to do was relax. I knew I had a load of homework to finish... but hey, a pass is a pass even if it's just barely. I swung open the gate leading to my house and trudged up the steps. My house was far from perfect like all the other houses around. It was probably the oldest house on the whole street, Mum and Dad bought it as a 'renovation project'. As always there was no time to complete their little dream.

"I'm home!" I called as I walked in the door. _No one answered, huh that's weird. Oh well, they probably got held up at work._

I dumped my backpack on the sofa, and switched the T.V on. I flicked through the channels searching for something to watch, _boring, boring and, nope still boring._ I flicked the T.V off again, and went to my room. I waded my way through the piles of clothes and junk all over my bedroom floor, and flopped onto my bed. I really should clean my room, but I knew that I wouldn't. I changed out of my uniform and into jeans and a T-shirt. I ran my hairbrush though my tangled golden hair. I love my hair, but I live in probably the only country that can be racist against red heads or 'rangas' as they call it. They soon learned that being a red head usually does mean you have the Irish temper, especially with me. I quickly rubbed off my remaining eyeliner, the only problem with the heat, is it hates make-up. I scrawled a note on a piece of paper saying that I was at Arie's house, and put it on the kitchen bench. My jandals clicked as I walked. _Ah the familiar sound of summer. Waves, jandals and really bad pick up lines from guys that again, don't get lucky._ I jammed my I-pod into my ears and turned up the volume, The music floated around in my head occupying me until I realized I had reached Arie's house. Arie's head popped out the window, and she was grinning at me.

"Hey, Wai!" She called and waved. I waved back wondering what she was so happy about.

"Hey, Arie" I said as I opened the front door. "I'm home!"

"Is that you Wai?" Arie's Mum called from in the kitchen.

"Hi Sharon! Yeah, it's me" I said, I slipped off my jandals, and walked into the lounge. Arie bounded out of her room, and literally pounced on me.

"Guess what!" She said holding my shoulders with a firm grip.

"What?" I asked.

"We are going on a shopping trip this weekend!" She said grinning happily. "We can go for the _whole_ weekend and stay with Auntie Sal, so we have all that time to shop and go to the movies, and go to fancy cafes and more SHOPPING!"

By this time I was grinning as much as she was, we would probably break the bank with this trip. I was doing extra chores for what seemed like _forever_, to make up for almost maxing out my credit card that Mum gave me. I still argue her sense in giving it to me.

"So who else is coming?" I asked trying to wriggle free from her iron grip. Finally, she let me go, but not without permanently etching her fingernails in my shoulders.

"Well, Auntie Sal said all the girls can come, but strictly_ no_ guys" Arie sighed and continued her spiel "So we just have to ask the girls if they're allowed to come with." She looked at me for confirmation that I was actually listening. I have a bad habit of zoning out half way through her spiels.

"Yeah that sounds great, and you know the guys coming would only make things awkward. They'd be all; I don't wanna go shopping! And we'd be all, well go away then! And they'd be like fine then!" I grinned "And then we would all start fighting" I concluded.

Arie nodded "Most likely, but I wasn't actually wanting _all_ the guys to come" She grinned "Just a certain _guy_."

I rolled my eyes "Ugh! Your like a walking, talking _sap_ machine!"

"Your just anti-romance!" She protested.

"Not anti-romance, anti-public displays of affection!" I said with a smirk.

She stuck her tongue out at me "We're not even that public! We _don't_ even kiss in public!"

I burst out laughing "No, you don't" I tried to contain my laughter unsuccessfully "_You_... Just have eye sex!" I laughed even harder.

"DO NOT!" She squealed. She picked up a cushion from the sofa and hurled it at me, missing by miles. I stuck my tongue out at her. "Your _DISGUSTING!_" She said and hurled another cushion at me.

"Hey! And whose fault is that! Lil miss infect my mind!" I said pointing at her, and wrinkling my nose.

"Fine! Fine, truce?" She said and twirled her imaginary white flag. I held mine up too smiling at our creativity, or some might call it stupidity.

Arie took my arm and dragged me to her room, closing the door behind us. I love Arie's room it's so bright, and has drawings and pictures pinned everywhere. We sank onto her couch. She flicked the T.V on so no-one could hear us talking.

"So what's the gos?" She said looking at me expectantly. I wracked my brain for something new, a snippet of something interesting. Gossip, rumors, anything!

"Um...." I made a face. "Oh yeah this ones good." I paused for dramatic effect. "It's rumored that Kim, is _pregnant_," I said with satisfaction.

"Oh _my_ God! _How_ did you find that one out?" Arie demanded

I wrinkled my nose, "I have my ways, but if I told you I'd have to kill you" I said "and I don't really want to go to jail as _interesting_ as it sounds, and I'm sure the people are '_Very Nice_'. I just don't want to be locked up," I said sarcastically.

Arie nodded in agreement "But hey, you might find a boyfriend in there!" She said with a smile. I held my had to my forehead dramatically,

"Why, oh why had I not thought of this before?" I said in a terrible fake British accent. We both laughed at my British impersonation.

There was a knock on the door "You girls want some snacks?" Sharon said through the door.

"Sure Mum, Thanks" Arie called back.

"Thanks Sharon." A few minutes later she came in with a platter filled with crackers, cheese, pepperoni, and fruit pieces. Sharon always makes such different food. Which personally, I like much better than scoffing a bag of chips for a snack. Arie was born in America, so her family does things a little differently, but a good different.

"So" Arie said through a mouthful of pepperoni and crackers "What are the 'rents up to?" She said, I shrugged dismissively.

"Wouldn't have a clue" I said and took another bite. "They weren't home when I got back, They're so up to something! They've got some little secret that I'll find out about sooner or later"

"What do you reckon they're up to?" She asked raising her eyebrows.

"Ugh! I'm not sure I even want to know!" I said, "Plus it can't be that interesting, my parents are like the least interesting people on the planet!"

We both nodded in agreement. We sat there talking and gossiping all afternoon, not watching the time at all. Sharon knocked on the door again; "Can I come in?" She asked.

"Sure Mom, come on in" Arie said.

"Wai are you staying for dinner?" She asked politely. I looked at the time on my phone.

"Oh shoot! I didn't even realize how late it was!" I looked out the window to see the sun was beginning to set. "No, I shouldn't stay, I'd better get home before it's too dark" I said and dragged myself of the couch.

I walked back out into the lounge. "Hey don't forget to ask the girls if they're allowed to come this weekend" I called over my shoulder.

"I won't, and don't you forget to _actually_ ask, your parents _before_ the day we leave!" She grinned at me, and I grinned back.

"I'll try, I make no promises" I waved goodbye and set off. I shoved my headphones back into my ears and walked home, The sky was a brilliant pink, with orange and yellow hues. I breathed in the cool air; I could feel the temperature dropping and goose bumps appeared on my arms. I shivered and rubbed my arms trying to re-gain some warmth. I swung open the front gate and quickly went inside. I walked through to the dinning room. My parents didn't notice me, they were deep in conversation.

"Hi Mum, Hi Dad" I said and slid into my chair. The chicken was still hot, inside the oven dish. I served myself some chicken and mashed potatoes. My parents had ended their conversation, and we all sat there in an awkward silence. I ate my dinner and observed my parents from beneath the cover of my fringe. They looked like they were trying to muster up the courage to tell me something, or say something. Neither of them looked overly impressed. Oh no! What had they found out? A bad test result? Was I in trouble? Oh, or worse! Was my sister staying for longer before heading to Uni? I'd finished my dinner; so I couldn't just pretend I was comfortable with the 'no talking' situation. Finally I had to break the silence.

"Is everything OK? I asked curiously "Did someone die?"

My Dad smiled, and his deep rumbling laugh filled the room. "No, no-one died" He paused, as if trying to think what to say next. I sat there looking at them expectantly.

My Mum spoke up "but you might be pretty upset, when you... hear the news" She said cautiously. I saw her look at Dad pleadingly.

"Ugh! Would one of you get it over with already!" I snapped, my patience was wearing thin with them. I hated delayed messages, all that pondering and avoiding the topic.

"First promise, not to get angry" Mum said calmly.

"I promise" I said "now will you tell me already," I said tapping my fingers on the table.

"Well we have some pretty big news," Dad said. I narrowed my eyes at them suspiciously.

"I knew something was up!" I said smugly, Mum and Dad looked at each other with worried expressions.

"Come on out with it already!"

**(((Hey Guys so I hope you liked it, I know nothing really happened, but I wanted to build some suspense =) The next chapter will be more interesting I promise. I'll try to update ASAP. Please review; tell me if you think it stunk on ice! Or if you think it was good, and hey criticism can only make me improve! =) So lets see is there anything I need to explain or tell you. Oh yes her name is Waiata Nolan (fist name is said like WHY-AH-TAH, and her nick name is said as WHY) that means 'SONG' in Moari (native New Zealand language) 'Jandals' are the New Zealand word for flip-flops. If there is anything that confused you please ask =)**

**Thanks heaps from LadyDelerosa)))**


	2. No this is not a joke

**(((Hey, FanFiction addicts! Thank you so much to my first reviewer, HurricaneBree. Thank you also to the people who read my first chapter. I hope you enjoy this one just as much (or even more) LOL. Thanks for the feedback, and a special thanks to my awesome friends Lady Lunar, Counter-of-stars and 'puRplEsuNseTs' you guys rock, thanks for the support. Please review! I'd love to hear what you guys think about it. **

**Love from LadyDelerosa)))**

"Come on out with it already!" I glared at my parents. _Didn't they know how painful this was! Sitting here waiting for some 'big' piece of news!_

Mum took a deep breath and said, "We're moving." She looked at Dad warily, waiting for my response. I rolled my eyes at them.

"You made all that fuss, _just _because we're moving?" I said in disbelief, shaking my head. "So, how far away? A half an hour, like from Kaitaia to Ahipara distance? " I asked.

Mum shook her head "No, further than that." She took Dads hand squeezing it tight. _What's the deal, we're moving the worst it could be is a different School! Wasn't it? _"Much further" She said.

I looked at them suspiciously. "You haven't bought a house out in the _wops_have you? Like Cape Reinga?" I asked worriedly. Mum shook her head again and smiled weakly. "So, what like Auckland then? Or closer?"

Dad sighed, "Fine I'll tell her!" He said frustratedly. "Wai, we are moving to La Push," He said cringing as he saw my face change.

I scowled at him "Is this some kind of _sick_ joke!" I demanded.

"No, Waiata this is not a joke" He looked at me "We'll be better off over there, I can get a better job there."

I stood up from the table "I don't want to go!" I screamed, "I don't even know where the hell La Push _is,_ let _alone _care!" I stormed out of the room, stomping and thudding as much as possible. I slammed my bedroom door behind me, making my shelf shake. I flung myself onto my bed, and screamed into the pillow. My screams turned to sobs, I couldn't leave. I _wouldn't_ leave my friends behind, I'd rather die. I heard my door open slowly. I looked up through my sore, blood-shot eyes. My Mum came and sat on the edge of my bed, she was trying to comfort me.

I glared ferociously at her "Leave me alone" I hissed. She leaned over to hug me, "Don't!" I snapped, "Don't even try! And stop pretending you love me! Because if you did, you wouldn't do this to me!" I sobbed, shoving my face back into my pillow.

* * *

I'd fallen asleep without realizing it; I woke with the sun pouring into my room. _Damned sunlight! Shining when I feel like such crap._ I rubbed my eyes, and dragged myself out of bed. I stomped into the bathroom locking the door behind me. I looked at my reflection; my eyes were still slightly red and puffy. I sighed and got out my face wash. I washed my face off with cold water, _That's one way to wake yourself up._ I dragged my brush though my hair, hoping to make some form of a human being out of myself. My eyes looked slightly less red, the eyeliner helped to disguise them. I put my uniform on, and walked into the kitchen sullenly. I opened the fridge, and took out the chocolate milk. Mum was watching me from the corner of her eye, trying to catch sneaky glances of me. I sipped the chocolate milk, and retreated back to my room.

I took out my phone and sent a text to Sophie. **R u walkin 2day? **

Only seconds later my phone beeped. **Yup u?**

I replied quickly, and put on my backpack, I grabbed an apple off the bench and set off for school. _My parents are driving me insane!_ _Do they hate me or something? Or do they just enjoy making my life completely miserable!_ I came around the corner and onto the main street. Sophie was waiting for me at the front of her house.

"Hey, what's up?" She said, and joined me.

"I'm not even sure I can tell you without exploding" I said with a sigh. I was in a thoroughly bad mood, even chocolate milk didn't help! "Ugh! My parents, I swear they hate me!" I kicked a stone as far as I could, but apparently that doesn't make you feel any better. Sophie looked down at me, she was only a bit taller than me, but hey it wasn't hard to beat.

"What happened this time?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips.

I groaned, "I don't wanna tell you" I mumbled.

She shoved me "Hurry up and tell me!"

I pouted, "My _parents_ have decided we're moving," I muttered.

"What? That's all! They're _probably_ just gonna get a flash house" She said with a grin, "And we all know _you'd _like that!"

I shook my head "No, not moving as in a different street." I paused "Moving as in Countries."

Sophie stopped walking "What did you say!" She said, it looked like some one had just hit her.

"COUNTRIES" I said stretching the word as long as I could. I turned around to face her properly.

"Wow" She leaned over and hugged me. "I don't want you to go." I knew she was crying, but I had to stay strong. If I started crying now I'd cry all day.

We walked on in silence. When we reached the gate, we were greeted by all of our friends. They were all talking about how excited they were to go on the weekend trip. I went and sat down; I wasn't in the mood for celebrating anything. Josh sat down next to me.

"Someone's got their grumpy pants on this morning" He teased.

"Shut up Josh!" I snapped, "I'm not in the mood!"

"Ooh! _Grumpy_!" He said, Sophie shoved him.

"Don't be a jerk Josh!" She scolded.

I saw Sophie talking to the others, and lots of worried, and upset glances toward me. I knew she was telling them for me. The first period bell rang, and we all headed off to our classes. I heard Josh calling for me to wait up, but I ignored him. Unfortunately he caught up anyway.

"Hey, Wai I'm sorry about before, I was being a Jerk" He said sheepishly.

"Don't sweat it Josh," I said, and walked into my classroom. I slid into my chair, next to Ethan. _Ugh, first period chemistry! Stupid science! _I zoned out some time during class, only to be snapped out of it by hearing Mr. Allister calling my name repeatedly, in his nasally voice. I looked up slightly dazed. "Yes, Mr. Allister" I said hoping I wasn't in too much trouble. I heard someone in the back snicker.

"Miss Nolan, Were you listening?" He said looking at me over his wire-framed glasses, with his beady little eyes.

"No Sir, I was not," I said blankly.

"Well then, you will have a detention this lunch hour" He said. _Ugh! Great! Detention with freak #1. _What the hell I'm going to America anyway.

"What if I _don't_ go?" I said, challenging him. There was a low, whisper filling the room.

"Silence class!" He said, "You_ will_ be at detention, _unless_ you would like further disciplinary actions!" He said glaring at me. I shrugged at him and continued to look out the window. The rest of the day was a blur, I zoned out most of the day.

All I remember from the Teachers was 'pay attention!' or 'Are you listening Miss Nolan!' I did my detention no problem; all I had to do was sit there in silence. Which I had been doing almost all day. I didn't want to talk to anyone, or hear how sorry they are that I'm leaving. I was in a permanent sah. The only comforting thing I could think of was sleep, because then I didn't have to feel. I was concentrating on making my emotions as numb as possible; so far it wasn't working. Before I knew it the day was over, and I could go home. I slung my backpack over my shoulder, and headed for the quickest escape. I'd almost made it to the gate when I heard someone call my name. I sighed, turning to face the person. I saw Kim jogging toward me. I swore under my breath, _what the hell did mega-bitch want! _

"Hey," She said flipping her blond hair over her shoulder. "So I hear your moving to America," She said with a smirk.

"Yeah, what's it to ya?" I said glaring at the ground as I walked. _Ugh! GO AWAY! _

"It's kinda interesting," She said. "Anyway, I just thought I'd tell you that you won't be missed" She smirked at me.

"Oh, _really_" I said, "Well you know what, Nobody _EVER _misses you. In fact everyone celebrates when your not there, well except for your band of little skanks, and whores."

She glared at me, "Your just _jealous_, because I have a boyfriend and you don't" She snapped.

I scoffed at her "Your just a stuck up bitch!" I gave her the once over "And you know what, your not all that crash hot." I flicked at her hair, and smirked. "Bottle blond."

She glared at me "I'm prettier than you!" She snapped.

"Oh really? So would you like some _face_, with that foundation?" I asked smugly, and walked off. I could see her standing there, staring at me as I left. _Yeah that's right! Victory is mine! _I walked home slowly, in a slightly better mood. It surprised me how much humiliating Kim satisfied me.

Arriving home just brought it all back down again. I slammed the front door as announcement to my arrival, and stalked into my room. I felt like I was going to explode, that would be preferable to moving all the way to some tiny little town in the middle of nowhere! OK so maybe it wasn't no-where, but I still didn't want to go. There was a new suitcase in the corner of my room, and some cardboard boxes. I cringed, how long till we actually leave? I had absolutely no idea; _damn this meant I had to speak with THEM._ I scowled at the thought; I took a deep breath and decided to ask.

"Mum?" I called; I found her sitting at the kitchen table, packing a box filled with photo albums and carefully wrapped photo frames.

She looked up "Yeah?"

"Um... How long, till we leave for La Push?" I asked looking down at my shoes. Mum was looking at me blankly, she was probably trying to figure out what stupid plan I had, but for once I didn't.

"About two weeks" she said, and continued packing the box.

"Um, what should I pack?" I asked.

Mum smiled, "Start with your clothes, that should be enough of a job" She pondered for a moment. "Anything that you don't fit, we can give to the Salvation Army. Once you've finished that I'll help you with the rest."

I nodded and went back to my room. Well at least my room will get a clean now. I sighed as I began to bundle up all the dirty clothes on the floor to put in the laundry. This was going to be a mission and a half.

**(((Hey guys, I hope you liked it. Sorry if you think the character is being a brat LOL she will get better, as you can probably see. So any comments and feedback would be great. Feel free to ask questions =)**

**'Sah' means sulk, or cry. I wont tell you how to say the place names unless you specifically want to know, and yes they are real places.)))**


	3. Dreams and Goodbyes

**(((Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Yes I do realize that she 'figured out' where La Push is on her own. I know I stuffed up, but I don't want to fix it in-case it removes my reviews. To those who think I haven't given her enough time to pack there is a reason for this, the character is partly based on me. So if it was me I would've found a place to run away to if I had any more notice than that. So thanks for reading, and I know that more of you have read and not reviewed. So Please Please Please review. If all of you reviewed I would have like 25 reviews per chapter! And that would rock! Thanks to my reviewers, Counter-of-stars, 'puRplEsuNseTs' and Lady Lunar. You guys are awesome)))**

Everyone else had gone back home to get some sleep before the flight the next morning. I walked along the long stretch of beach, my hands stuffed in the pockets of my jacket. I listened to the lull of the waves, trying to memorize the sound. The air was cool, and I could taste the salt. Nothing was going to be the same in La Push, the beaches are bleak and the weather is cold. I was going to miss New Zealand, the hot summers and the beautiful land. I could feel tears welling up in the corners of my eyes, as I remembered all the fun I'd had on this beach, in this tiny town. I walked down to the water, letting it soak into my jeans. Reluctantly I walked back home, my jeans dragging around my ankles, collecting rocks and dirt. I looked up at the stars; it was hard to believe that I would be looking at them from a different direction from now on. I walked into my house, the walls were bare, and all the furniture was gone. The only thing left in my room was my old bed, and my suitcase. Everything else had either been shipped off to La Push, or sold. I changed into my pajamas, and shoved my wet and dirty clothes into a plastic bag. I laid out my clothes for the morning on the end of my bed. The zipper complained noisily, as I closed my over stuffed suitcase. I lay down on my bed, looking up at the ceiling. There were little marks all over the roof from where my glow in the dark stars had been. I closed my eyes, hoping that when I woke up it would all be a dream, or more like a night mare.

I woke to Mum calling my name, "Waiata! Get up!" She said.

I groaned and looked at the time on my phone. 6:30am, it said. I scowled; _it was all supposed to be a dream! Stupid flight had to leave at 8:00am. _I dragged myself out from inside my sleeping bag. Our flight left at eight o'clock. I quickly pulled on the shorts and singlet top that I had set aside. I put on my make-up as well as I could, using my tiny compact mirror. I shoved my things back into my suitcase, and rolled up my sleeping bag. The floor boards creaked as I plodded my way into the kitchen. My breakfast was waiting for me on the bench, An English muffin, with poached eggs and a steaming hot cup of coffee.

"Are your bags ready?" Mum said from in the lounge.

"Yup," I said through a mouthful of food.

"Michael, Can you take Wai's bags?" She called to my Dad.

My sister, Michelle stomped into the kitchen. She snatched her breakfast off the bench and skulked back to her 'lair' as I liked to call her room.

Mum sighed, "She's still in a temper." She said shaking her head.

"I heard that!" Michelle yelled though the door. I rolled my eyes, _and they thought my reaction was bad. At last I can try to act normal. _Mum looked at me, almost as if she knew exactly what I was thinking. I smiled at her; at least I still had Mum to sympathize with me.

* * *

Dad packed the last of our bags into the truck, and we all got in. I watched all the familiar sights that I hadn't appreciated much before; I knew this stretch of road like the back of my hand. We headed into Awanui, where the small airport is. The airport was nothing but a tiny room and a landing strip. No flashing display boards, or polished uniforms. We pulled into Quarry Road, and up the winding hill. I felt sick, but not because I _was _sick. But, because it was happening, and _way_ too fast. I smiled as I realized _why_, my parents had given me such little notice. They know I would have taken any and all chance to escape, and that at least one of my friends would hide me somewhere. I took a deep breath as we pulled into the car park. I saw the tiny plane that would take us to Auckland Airport. Dad stopped the truck, and opened the boot. I suppose I will have to start calling it the 'trunk'. Dad tossed the keys to Collin, Sophie's Dad. He was going to sell the truck for us and send us the money.

I got out of the truck and was charged by all my friends. They were all fussing over me, saying goodbyes and reminding me to e-mail them, and send lots of photos. I hugged each one of them, and cried more each time. They handed me small gifts and photos. A guitar pick, a tiny blue teddy and a photo album, full of photos of us all. The tears were streaming down my face, and this time I didn't know if I would survive when I got on that plane. It was almost as painful as when someone dies, like something is ripping your heart into bite sized pieces. I dragged myself away from my friends to check myself in.

We all talked and hugged, as we waited for the attendant to tell us to board the plane.

Arie grabbed my shoulders, as she does when she wants to get my attention. "Don't forget us," She said through teary eyes.

"Aw, Arie!" I cried "I'll never forget you guys," I said my lip quivering as I spoke. This started another round of tears, and hugs. The flight attendant was calling us to board the plane. I looked at my sister who was having a last minute round of tonsil tennis with her boyfriend. _Gross._ I looked back at my friends, and burst into tears.

"I'm gonna miss you guys so much!" I said and flung my arms around them in a big group hug. I heard Mum calling me to hurry up.

"I'll e-mail you guys as soon as we get our Internet up, 'kay?" I said, and ran toward my parents. We walked up the steps into the plane. It had one seat on each side of the narrow aisle. I plopped down in my seat, and looked out the window. My friends were waving at me and screaming hysterically 'Goodbye' and 'we're gonna miss you'. I wiped away the tears slipping down my cheeks. I waved back at them, the plane roared to life and I felt it begin to move down the runway. We took off, and my friends became nothing but tiny dots on the ground. I looked around the tiny plane, there were only a few other passengers on board. I looked over at my sister, who was sitting there with a scowl.

"What are you looking at!" She snapped at me. I ignored her and looked back out the window; I curled myself up into a little ball. _Maybe if I do this I'll make myself a protective shell, to shield me from Michelle. _

_

* * *

_

We rushed to find the flight that would take us to Seattle_. _We looked up at the flashing board, Flight 9730 to Seattle, leaving at 10:30. I looked at the time, it's 9:00. We had an hour and a half to get through baggage and handling, and board our flight. All I could think about was sinking into my comfy chair and going to sleep, because apparently we humans need that. Luckily Dad had booked us all first class seats; I think he was trying to make it up to us. Pfft! Yeah like comfy seats would make it all better. We went through all the procedures required of us, and finally were allowed to board the plane. We found our seats and sank down into them, relieved to finally able to get off our feet.

A flight attendant with a polished voice spoke through the microphone, " Thank you all for flying with us." She said, "The flight will be leaving in ten minutes, please buckle your seat belts and adjust all electronic devices to flight mode or turn them off. Enjoy your flight." She put the microphone back into its holder, and went back to her seat.

_She sounds so fake, why do they even talk like that. _I looked out the window longingly, _Goodbye New Zealand._ A single tear slipped down my cheek, _gosh at this rate I'm going to have to drink a gallon of water to regain all that I've lost in the last two weeks._ I pressed my hand against the glass, hoping that it would pop open so I could escape back home. The attendant closed the door, and the whir of the engines began shortly.

"The flight is now preparing for takeoff, Please ensure all electronic devices are turned off, or on flight mode. Thank you for flying with American Airlines." She sat down and buckled her seat belt.

The plane slowly moved to the runway. We started gaining speed; the plane lifted off the ground, and soared into the air. I looked down at the quickly disappearing ground. My lip quivered, but this time I had no more tears to cry. Before I knew it the ground was far from my sight and all I could see was blue skies, filled with white clouds. I shoved my headphones into my ears, and turned the music up loud. I leaned back into my chair, curling my legs up underneath me. Sleep would arrive, hopefully. I dozed off into dream land.

_We sat around the fire, the beach lapping at the shore. I was snuggled up against my Uncle, and he was telling me a story. "Once upon a time, there was a tribe called the Quileute." _

_I looked up at him expectantly. "They were a very strong tribe, and one day an enemy clan arrived. They were caught hunting on the tribal land." He said looking down at me to make sure I understood._

_I tugged his shirt, "Don't stop!" I whined "I get it I do!"  
He smiled, "Alright, Now this enemy clan was of a different kind; and the Chief said that if they didn't hunt on their land that he wouldn't expose them to the pale faces, just like you" He said giving me a squeeze. I smiled at him, I was glad Auntie Jackie married Uncle Joe. He was my favourite Uncle, maybe because he was actually nice. _

_"What were they Uncle Joe?" I said looking up at him, my green eyes alive with wonder._

_He smiled, " I'll tell you when you older" He said ruffling my long golden hair._

_I pouted, "But I'm six already! I think that's old enough!" He just smiled and lifted me up._

_"Your still not old enough, rascal" He said and carried me back to the house._

I woke with a grin on my face.

**(((Hey guys, thanks for reading. PLEASE REVIEW it means so much to me. So, ironic dream huh? LOL so next chapter she will be in 'La Push Baby' =) so excited, now I can actually write something COOL! So any ideas, hints, or feedback/feed-forward would be much appreciated. Hope you enjoyed this chapter =)**

**Love from LadyDelerosa)))**


	4. Weird Welcomes

**((( Hey Hey. It's me again =) so hope you like the last chapter, things get a little more interesting this time round! Yay! Loving writing this story so much =) Thanks to my reviewers 'puRplEsuNseTs', LadyLunar and Counter-of-stars. Thanks so much guys your support makes it worth it. So guys pleeeeeeeeeeease review! I really love hearing what you guys have to say. Enjoy =) Lurve LadyDelerosa)))**

The first thing I noticed about La Push was the cold; my choice in clothing wasn't very good for the weather. I shivered as we got out of Uncle Joe's Truck; I looked at the house that Uncle Joe had bought on my parent's behalf_. I must say I like it better than back home_. The house was right next to Uncle Joe's and Auntie Jackie's house_, literally_. Our houses looked like they might be the tidiest in the whole neighbourhood_, I'm guessing we don't live in the flashest area of town_. Our new house looked fairly new, It had aluminium window and door frames. The house was painted white, with a blue roof. Dad unlocked the door, and stepped inside. Uncle Joe and Auntie Jackie had moved the furniture in that we had shipped over. We looked around the house; it was surprisingly larger than it looked on the outside. Auntie Jackie showed me to my bedroom. I walked in; there was a double bed in one corner of the room. My desk was in front of the window, with a reading lamp and some books that I had kept.

"Thanks," I said and smiled at Auntie Jackie. She left me to settle in, I flopped onto the bed. I tried to stretch out my bunched muscles, and sore back. The three hour ride in the back seat of Uncle Joe's truck was less than comfortable. I rubbed my face, trying to wake myself up enough to appear human. I decided to unpack before it got dark. I pulled my suitcase up onto my bed, and unzipped it. My things were almost spilling out, _how the heck did I fit all that stuff in there? _I pulled on jeans and a jacket.

"Damn it's cold here!" I muttered.

I sighed, as I looked at everything I had to unpack and arrange. I began my tedious task, by organising my clothes into the wardrobe, and shelves inside it.

I looked at my room with satisfaction; I had successfully set up my room _before_ dinner. My lap top sat on top of my desk, and I felt as though it was calling me. Saying 'send them an e-mail' and 'remember your promise?' I sat down at the computer. _You have 3 new messages._

Arie-

Hey Wai!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hurry up and send us an e-mail!!!!!!!!!!!

with lots of photos!!!!!!!!!!!

WE MISS YOU SO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!! Schools not the same without you!!!!!!

LUV YA

xoxoxo Arie

Sophie-

Hey, Wai!!!

How's La Push!!?? What are the guys like?? Are they hot??!!

Come on, I need to know these things hahaha.

When are you going to hurry up and send us some photos??!! I want to see the hot guys!! lol

Seriously. Send some.

Miss ya heaps!!

xoxoxo, Soph

The last message was a stupid chain e-mail, so I deleted it before I could be 'cursed', as they always said. I replied to the e-mails and turned off the laptop.

I walked into the lounge, to find two _huge _guys standing there chatting away to Dad and Uncle Joe. I closed my mouth before they noticed how shocked I was. They turned around, the younger one smiled at me, his teeth were dazzling white against his dark skin. At this moment I knew I had a _real _reply for Sophie's e-mail. The guys in this town are freaking gorgeous!

"Hi," He said holding his hand out to me. "I'm Jacob Black"

I shook his hand and smiled back at him, "I'm Waiata."

He looked at me with a puzzled look "How do you spell that?" He said.

"W-A-I-A-T-A" I spelt out for him. He looked even more confused now.

"And you say your name like why-ah-tah?" He asked.

I nodded "Yup, It's Maori for song."

He nodded, all he could say was "Cool." He looked at his friend, "Say hello" He said slugging him on the shoulder.

He nodded at me "Hi, I'm Sam" He said, his voice was full of power, almost as if he was commanding someone.

I smiled at him "Hi Sam, nice to meet you guys. Are you Uncle Joe's friends?"

They nodded. "Yup," Jacob said. I stood there akwardly.

"Awkward silence!" I blurted out.

Jacob and Sam looked at each other, with amusement in their eyes. "What are you talking about?" Sam said.

I blushed "Never mind, it's just something we used to say in New Zealand" I mumbled.

They nodded, "Right, well that's a weird saying" Sam said.

Jacob grinned at me. "Way to make me feel welcome guys." I said and walked away.

I didn't know what to make of Sam, and Jacob. _Were they jerks? Or were they cool? Life would be so much easier if I had someone to talk to!_

I walked into the kitchen; she was standing there with Auntie Jackie, helping make dinner.

"Are you finished packing already?" Mum asked.

"Yup, it didn't take too long, I guess I have a little less junk now."

Mum laughed, "A little? How about boat loads!" She leaned over toward Auntie Jackie, "She got rid of so much stuff it could fill up an entire second-hand shop for a year, and we found library books, movies, and even clothes three sizes too small for her."

"Mu-um!" I whined "Please?"

She held up her hands, "Fine, but this means you have to keep your room clean" She warned.

"Okay I will, but if I hear any little stories the deals off.

"Very political aren't we" Auntie Jackie said.

I shrugged "Not really, just smart" I said.

"Oh, Wai were going to Sam's house for dinner tonight, it's kind of like a welcome for us. There should be someone your age there." Mum said over her shoulder.

"Yeah, okay" I said.

I walked back into the lounge; Jacob and Sam were sitting on the sofa. They were so big that the used up all the room, even though it should fit four comfortably. I sat down in the arm-chair, and pretended to suddenly be very interested in my finger nails. I felt really awkward sitting in the room with them, in silence.

"So, what sorta things are there to do here in La Push?" I asked.

Jacob pondered for a moment, "It depends on what kind of things your into, like say extreme sports."

"Extreme sports huh?" I nodded "I'm pretty sure I can handle that, considering I come from extreme sports and outdoor central."

He grinned, "I'll remember to take you up on that."

I raised my eyebrows, "Seriously; I don't think it will be that easy to scare me, I'm not your typical posh girl; that loves manicures and cries over puppies."

He tilted his head looking amused, "What kind of girl are you then?"

"Well I'm..." I paused, thinking of what to say. "I'm ambitious, clever, often considered 'rude', hard to scare, I love adrenaline rushed and the list goes on" I said with a shrug.

He nodded "Well we will be putting this to the test won't we."

I shrugged "Sure, whatever you say" I said rolling my eyes.

* * *

"Wai hurry up!" Mum called to me, "We can't be late to our own welcoming party!"

I rolled my eyes, "Mum I'm sure we could."

I clambered up into Uncle Joe's truck; it was hard to move in all the layers of clothing I had put on. Even with two singlets, two shirts, a cardy and a jacket I could still feel the cold. My jeans weren't even thick enough to keep me warm. I shivered; _damn didn't this town ever see sunlight! _The truck rumbled to life, and we drove down the street. We passed lots of little houses, and past a group of teens walking along the path. I sighed _I had a group like that in New Zealand. _We pulled onto road lined with huge trees; I took my camera out of my pocket and snapped some photos to send to my friends. The I turned the camera to me and snapped a photo of me blowing them a kiss. We pulled into a drive way with a cute wooden house; there were people inside and outside. I gulped this meant I had to socialize, and act like the polite 'new girl'. I got out of the truck and followed my parents inside. Auntie Jackie came and gave me a big hug.

"Don't be shy sweetie, come say hello." She said dragging me toward of group of teens sitting outside on the porch. "Everyone this is Waiata, Make her feel welcome" she said, giving them a stern look. I recognised Jacob; he was sitting with a beautiful girl, with wavy blonde hair. She smiled at me and I felt slightly mesmerized. She stood up, and held out her hand to me.

"Hi, I'm Renesmee" She said, her voice sounded like music, she was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen in my life. I wouldn't be surprised if she was a model, or an actress.

I blinked, and shook her hand. She felt like ice, _maybe she was new as well, still getting used to the cold weather. _"Hi, I'm Waiata."

She tilted her head, "That's a pretty name" She smiled at me and sat back down next to Jacob. I saw her put her hand on Jacob's cheek; he nodded as though he was answering some silent question.

Jacob looked at me, "Waiata this is Embry, and Quil" He said gesturing toward his friends. His friends were just as buff and gorgeous as he was.

I smiled at them, "Hey, um, you guys can just call me Wai, 'kay?"

They nodded, "So New Zealand huh?" Embry said "What's it like over there?"

I thought for a minute "Warm" I said and grinned. "This is like the most freezing place I've ever been in my entire life!"

They all laughed "You'll get used to it" Embry said.

"Well I hope so otherwise I'm gonna die of cold" I said.

"I'm sure we can fix that." He said with a grin "Not everyone here is cold."

I frowned, "What are you talking about?"

He laughed "Inside joke."

I nodded, "And you wouldn't care to explain? So I'm not so in the dark."

He shook his head "Nah, it's a secret."

I looked at him with a smirk, "Isn't that a little girly? You know the whole; I know something you don't know. Then being all 'Nah, it's a secret."

Everyone except Embry cracked up laughing. "Shame Embry! You just got shut down by a girl!" Jacob said.

I smirked at him. Embry folded his arms and sat there with a sour look on his face. "Don't have a sah Embry!" I said giving him a gentle shove.

He looked up "A what?"

"A sah, it means a sulk. You know like you a couple o' seconds ago."

He nodded "Right."

Another guy came out onto the porch, "Hey guys." He said. He turned and saw me, our eyes met for a split second before I glanced away. Taking another peek, I looked at him. He was still staring at me with the weirdest expression on his face. He shook himself, as if he had floated off to the land of fairies for a bit there, then smiled widely at me. "So you're the new girl, huh?"

I nodded suddenly feeling shy. "Yeah that's me."

**((( MWAHAHAHAHAHA aren't I evil, not telling you who it is! XD Anyway what'd you think? Hope you liked it, have you guys got any helpful hint? Okay so I don't think I have to explain anything in this chapter. Well I'm expecting reviews this chapter. I'm not updating till I have a least 5 reviews for this chapter :D I am in an evil mood today aren't I? Thanks for reading guys!)))**


	5. Freak or Friend?

**(((Thanks for the reviews, emzies, Counter-of-stars and puRplEsuNseTs. I hope you liked the last chapter. HAHAHA who do you think it is??!!?? LOL I'm loving writing this as you can probably tell, beacause of how fast I keep updating! Technically I did get 5 reviews, it's just that my friend (Lady Lunar) fanfic had a melt down when she tried to post hers LOL.**

***NEWS FLASH* The Narnian Copmetition of Fanficey Goodness starts on April 1st. So if any of you are interested in Narnia this could be the comp for you. This is the link to the information that you will need, .net/forum/The_Narnian_Competitions_of_Fanficey_Goodness/73048/ Thanks guys please checkmit out! So here it is Chapter 5 DA DA DUN LOL Enjoy)))**

He smiled at me, "By the way I'm Paul; So New Zealand must be really exotic."

I shrugged "Not really, well I guess it kinda is; but you don't really notice it when you live there. It's just normal."

He nodded. I looked down at my shoes, trying to avoid his gaze. _Holy crap this guy is a freak! Doesn't he know staring is RUDE!_

A man on a wheel-chair, called to us "Come on kids! The foods ready!" They guys all jumped up, and almost raced each other to the table. I hadn't seen this much food since the last time I'd been to a hangi, or the time all the family came up for Christmas. They all launched themselves onto the food, piling their plates high.

"You'd better get in there kido, unless you like starving" He said watching the guys stuff their faces. "Oh, forgot to tell you. I'm Billy, Jakes Dad."

I smiled at him "Thanks for the heads up Billy, crap! They're like a pack of wolves!"

Billy laughed "You have no idea kid; no idea."

I walked toward the table, contemplating what I should get. I looked at the guys, and their plates. _Well, at least I don't have to worry about looking like a pig._

Paul came toward me and handed me a plate of food. "I didn't know what you liked so I got you a bit of everything, I kinda figured you didn't know about the first in first served rule" He said and smiled at me.

"Um, thanks" I said "It's very...Uh, thoughtful of you" I tilted my head and smiled up at him.

He looked as though he'd just received a medal. I sat down on the bench seat, which was on the porch. Paul sat close next to me, I could feel warmth radiating off him. I didn't want to move away from the warmth, but I did want to move away from him. He was weird; I scooted away from him and settled myself. Trying desperately to look natural, so I didn't upset him. I could feel his gaze on my, so I looked at my plate instead. He'd given me a mountain of food, but not even as much as he'd already consumed. Slowly I began to eat, chewing each mouthful so I wouldn't have to talk. I peeked up at him through my fringe; He was looking out at the guys who were migrating toward the shed.

"You can go with them you know," I said "I don't need a baby sitter."

He was about to reply but stopped, he thought carefully. "Do you think they sent me to look after you?" He asked sounding confused.

I frowned "Well aren't you?"

He shook his head, "Seriously? They wouldn't think of something like that."

I bit the inside of my lip, _Oh man, now I've gone and done it._ I mentally slapped myself.

"I'll go if you don't want to hang out," He said looking a little dejected.

I shook my head quickly. "No, I just thought they sent you to baby sit me, cos you know I'm the new girl or something."

He smiled widely, "Oh, that's good" He said with relief, "I thought I was annoying you or something."

I smiled back, _you are actually annoying me, but I guess beggars can't be choosers. _"Thanks for hanging with me" I said. I looked down at the pile of food I still had left, _there's no way I can eat all this!_

"Are you by any chance still hungry?" I asked, showing him my plate.

He smiled "I'm always hungry" He said and took my plate from me. I watched him consume the rest of the food, in shock.

"How the hell do you stay in shape if you can eat all that?" I asked, totally baffled.

"Ah, now that is a trade secret" He said and grinned at me.

"Oh, and I suppose you'd have to kill me if you told me?" I said with a smirk.

He grinned a little boy smile, "Yup, but you know what? I don't wanna have to do that."

I blushed, and turned away so he didn't see. _Oh my gosh! That should not make you blush! You're acting like a stupid little kid!_

He stood up, "Hey, do you wanna go for a walk to the beach?" He asked.

I nodded "Sure, I haven't been yet." I stood up "Just a sec, let me grab my bag." I walked into the house; the adults were all sitting in the lounge talking. They all turned around and looked at me.

"Sorry," I said "I'm just grabbing my bag" I said sheepishly.

"Where are you going?" Dad asked. I snatched my bag of the bench.

"Paul's showing me the beach," I said.

Mum eyed me suspiciously, "Getting friendly are we?" Mum asked. The room burst into laughter.

I looked at her in horror, "Ugh! Mum _please_ get a life!" I said and stormed out.

Paul was waiting for me where I'd left him. When he saw me he smiled, showing small dimples in his cheeks. I smiled back at him;_ I suppose he's not so bad, at least he's being nice to me._

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yup, got my bag and my camera. My friends want lots of pictures" I explained. He nodded and led me toward a small path. I shoved my hands on my pockets; they were starting to go numb.

"How can you stand the cold! Damn, you're wearing shorts and a t-shirt!" I said in astonishment.

He grinned as though I'd just told a joke, "I guess you just get used to it," He said with a shrug.

"I don't want to get used to it, then I find it too hot when I go back home!" I said.

He frowned "You're going home?"

"Well, not exactly. I plan to go home when I've finished school" I said.

He looked as though someone had hit in the place you shouldn't hit. I frowned, _why was he upset? Did I say something?_

"Are you alright?" I asked putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine" He muttered.

We reached the beach, it was bleak and the water looked dangerous and dark. _This is not a beach._ I took out my camera, and snapped a photo of the beach. I turned to Paul.

"Hey, can I get a photo with you?" I asked. He suddenly seemed much happier. He nodded, and came to stand next to me. I held the camera out in front of us, and took a photo of us with the beach in the background. I looked at the photo; I looked so pale next to him. _Wow he looks good. _I hadn't noticed before, but he was very attractive. He had a brilliant white smile, and rich brown eyes. I smiled up at him.

"Thanks" I said, "My friends are going to go crazy when they see this, they're so going to think that were going out."

He smiled "You could always tell them that we are, then they'd go even crazier."

I blushed, "I don't think so, and they'd want to know all sorts of info that wasn't there." The wind swept past us, I shivered.

"Are you cold?" Paul asked, looking concerned.

I nodded "A little," I admitted.

He put his arm over more my shoulder, "Better?"

I nodded, and I tilted my head so I could see his face. "Crap, you're so warm! And really tall."

He laughed "Or maybe your just really short" He mused.

I shook my head "Nope, I know I'm short, but you! You are _really _tall."

He shrugged, "I'm not that tall, Jake's taller than me. So is Sam and me and Embry are the same height."

I scoffed, "Yeah I'm sure all of you are on like, steroids or something."

He grinned "You could say that I suppose."

"Steroids are not cool Paul," I warned. "You could die you know?"

He ruffled my hair, normally I would react to that, but I don't want to pick a fight with a giant. "Don't you worry, we're not doing steroids or weird lab testing or anything" He assured me.

"So you Quileute guys are just freakishly huge?" I laughed.

He smiled down at me, "Mostly" He said.

We walked along the beach; I couldn't help but enjoy having his arm around my shoulder. My friends would definitely think that this was _something,_ even though it was nothing. Birds flew over the rough water, making a shrill cawing noise. It reminded me of the beach at home in winter. The sun was starting to set; it made the beach turn a beautiful shade of pink and purple. Paul let go of me and jogged down to the water. I watched as he waded into the water.

"What are you doing!" I called to him. I could see him smiling at me.

"Come on in the water's great!" He called back.

"Are you kidding? I'm cold and I'm not even in the water!" I shook my head in disbelief.

He came running back to me, "Try it" He said taking my hand. I suddenly felt warm again.

"You promise it won't be freezing?" I asked.

"Well, If you stay with me it will be" He said with a grin.

"If I freeze I'll hold you personally responsible" I threatened.

"Okay" He said.

He pulled me to the water's edge, "Ready?" He asked.

I shook my head "I can't do it, it's too cold" I whined.

I dropped my bag in the sand as He scooped me up, as though I weighed no more than a feather, He began to wade into the water.

I shrieked, "No!" He dove into the water with me in his arms. We surfaced, and he was right I was still warm.

I shook my head at him "You are crazy Paul!" I said.

He grinned "Thanks."

I laughed, the waves crashed into us. Pushing us under, I clung to him. I spat the water out of my mouth.

"We'd better get back now" He said smiling at me. We waded out of the water, and picked up my things. Paul snatched up my camera and took a photo of me.

"Hey!" I complained, "You have to at least let me know you're taking a photo of me before you take it!"

"It's a great photo though" He said.

"Sure it is! I just got half drowned, I'm sure I look just great." I said sarcastically.

He tilted his head to the side, and looked at me curiously. "I think you look beautiful" He said.

I blushed yet again today. _How does this boy do this to me? _He stepped closer to me; he gently tilted my face toward his. He was leaning in toward me, and I knew what he was about to do. I put my hand in front of my face. I shook my head at him.

"Paul, you're a great guy" I said softly, "But, I've only just met you."

He pouted; I suddenly wished I hadn't stopped him. He looked like a child that had just been told off.

"I don't kiss on the first date" I said and grinned at him.

He sighed "Well, I'm just going to have to take you on a lot of dates then aren't I?" He swept my hair out of my eyes, "Real dates."

**((( =D I'm bursting with excitement! LOL so what'd you think??? I listened to lots of romantic music to come up with that scene! It's so sweet isn't it? LOL anyway please review, it means heaps to me. So let me see, oh yeah **

**Hangi means- A type of food, usually meat and vegetables wrapped in tin-foil. It's cooked in a dug out pit with hot rocks. (this is a traditional Maori way to cook food)**

**Anyway I should probably get some sleep now! Wouldn't want to exhaust your little writer maniac would you??? LOL**

**Lurve ya xoxox LadyDelerosa)))**


	6. Bush Baby

**(((Hey guys! So I hope you liked the last chapter, please don't forget to review this chapter. Thanks to emzies, Counter-of-stars, Lady Lunar and puRplEsuNseTs for reviewing. So it's starting to get interesting and a little juicy!**

***NEWS FLASH* On April 1st The Narnian Competition of Fanficey Goodness opens. As you can tell it's a Narnia based comp, If your interested the link here's the link .net/forum/The_Narnian_Competitions_of_Fanficey_Goodness/73048/ So to all those who enter, Thanks and Good Luck =)**

**Anyway here it is Chapter 6 Enjoy)))**

I shivered as we drove home; my soaking clothes clung to me. The water wasn't warm any more, without Paul it was freezing. _How is this even possible? How can one person keep me that warm? _My teeth clattered together noisily. Mum glared at me in the rear view mirror.

"What were you thinking?" She scolded "You could get pneumonia!"

I shrugged; the truth is I didn't know either. "It didn't seem cold when I was with Paul."

Michelle snickered, "I wonder what you were up to? What could have kept you so warm?"

"Shut up Michelle!" I said and punched her shoulder.

"Ow!" She cried, "Mu-um, Wai hit me!"

Mum turned around in her seat, glaring at us. "Both of you cut it out, you're acting like children" She warned, giving us stern looks before turning away. Michelle smirked at me. I pulled the fingers at her and turned toward the window. Sometimes she can be such a bitch! What's her problem anyway! I scowled.

We pulled into our driveway, the truck rumbled to a stop and I got out. I slammed the door and marched inside. Storming into my room, and again slamming the door.

"Stupid sister! Stupid Mum! Stupid La Push!" I muttered, as I dragged my dripping clothes off. I dried myself off and put on a thick pair of winter pyjamas. I wrapped myself in my dressing gown, and collapsed onto my bed. It wasn't the same as my old bed, it was hard and the blankets smelt strange. I sighed and looked up at the roof.

_What's up with Paul, He's definitely a strange one._ I smiled as I remembered what he'd said to me. His voice was smooth, and deep. Was he really interested in me? I bit my lower lip, as I often do when I'm thinking, I swear I'll bite it off one day. I yawned; it would be about 7 in the morning at home. Luckily I'd got lots of sleep on the plane, or I'd be a zombie by now. My eyes got heavier and I slowly drifted to sleep.

I rubbed my eyes, and blinked slowly. The sky was dark and clouded, and I was freezing. I must have forgotten to get under my blankets last night. I crawled under my blankets, rubbing some warmth back into my arms. I pulled the duvet over my head, my breath making warm condensation around me. I curled up into a ball and went back to sleep. I woke to Michelle banging on my bedroom door.

"Your boyfriend is here!" She yelled at me through the door.

I scowled, trust the mega bitch to say that! "Shut up!" I yelled back.

"Hurry up or I'll send him away!"

"Alright! Alright, I'm up already!" I growled.

I dragged myself out of bed, and thudded toward the door. I looked at my reflection for a moment; my hair looked like it was being turned into a home for the rodents of the neighbourhood. I groaned,_ I can't even brush my hair! Come on, don't I look bad enough already!_ I glared at Michelle as I walked past, she smirked at me. She gave me the once over and laughed. I walked into the lounge; Paul was sitting on the sofa. He turned and saw me. His face lit up and he gave me a huge smile. _Ugh! I can't deal with people in the mornings, curse the day people became social!_

"Hi" he said far too cheerily for someone in the morning.

"Hey Paul," I groaned "Ugh, what time is it?"

Michelle walked past "It's one thirty, numb skull!" She slammed her door.

"Man, now I feel like such a bum!" I yawned. I padded into the kitchen; Paul followed close behind me.

"Your not the only one who sleeps late" He said with a grin, "Don't feel too bad."

"Thanks for the consolation, but somehow I slept later than my record. That's really bad!" I grabbed some cereal out of the cupboard.

"Ah! Where is the wheat-bix?" I grumbled.

"The what?" Paul said looking puzzled.

"Wheat-bix" I said slowly, "They're a New Zealand breakfast thingy. They're like wheat, made into little flaky biscuit things."

He shook his head, "Your explanations are terrible, but I'll forgive you."

I turned and looked at him, "There's a catch isn't there?" I said flatly.

He nodded, "Yup, I heard you like extreme sports. So you have to come cliff diving with me."

"Wow, that's a new way to ask someone out."

"It's not a date," He said quickly. "Unless you want it to be," He added quietly.

I shoved some cereal in my mouth, "I'll go with you if," I pointed at him with my spoon. "You promise never to wake me up again. Ever."

"Hmm, well I dunno if I can promise that. With you sleeping past noon" He grinned.

I rolled my eyes, "Okay, once I've got over the 'jet-lag' phase. You can wake me up, only if it's twelve or later."

"Deal" He said.

"Deal" I held my hand out to him, he shook it. I felt the warmth again. I let go quickly, and the warmth dissipated.

I frowned, "Are you going to tell me how you're always so warm?"

"Nope, like I said it's a secret."

"I hate secrets that I don't know" I muttered.

"Cheer up," He said and put his hand on my shoulder. I felt warm all over.

"It's not fair!" I whined, "You're like a giant heater!"

He chuckled, "I suppose, well I think you'd better get dressed."

"What am I supposed to wear? It's not like I can wear a bikini and not freeze to death" I said.

"You could, you'd just have to stay close to me until you have warm clothes on again" He said, looking pleased with his theory.

"Yeah right, and how long would I have to cling to you half naked? I don't think so mister!" I scolded. He looked like a wounded puppy, _damn why is he so cute!_

"Arrêtez d'essayer de me faire vous plaindre!" I scowled at him.

He blinked; looking very confused "What?"

"Stop trying to make me feel sorry for you," I repeated this time in English.

"Oh," He said, "So what language was that?" He asked, still slightly puzzled.

"French" I stated.

"New Zealanders speak French?"

"Nope, well not usually. I learned it at school" I grinned. "So are you going to tell me what to wear; or do I have to confuse you again, maybe some Maori this time?"

"Wear a swimsuit with a jersey and tights if you have them. Jeans weigh you down too much" He explained.

I nodded, "Okay, gimme a minute to change." I walked to my bedroom closing the door behind me. I took a deep breath, _Gosh; this guy is torturing me!_ I smiled and searched through my drawers.

I pulled out my togs, a jersey and a pair of tights. I quickly changed into them, and dragged a brush through my hair. I didn't bother with make-up, he'd already seen me at my worst, plus it would just was off in the water and panda eyes were worse then going 'Ah La Natural'. I walked back into the lounge, trying not to look too eager.

"Ready?" He asked and smiled at me sweetly.

I nodded, "But I swear, Mum is gonna kill you if I get sick."

"Trust me you won't" He said confidently.

I scrawled a note on a piece of paper and left it on the bench for Mum and Dad. 'Gone out with Paul, be back soon. Waiata.'

I followed Paul out to his truck, trying to keep up with his giant steps. We got in, and he started the truck. It roared to life, making loud noises that sounded like coughing or maybe choking? Paul smiled at me gingerly.

"It's not the best truck in the world, but it works" He said.

I smiled at him, "Don't worry I come from New Zealand, I've seen much, much worse."

He chuckled "I find that hard to believe" He said and pulled out of the driveway.

I shrugged "Don't believe me then. But New Zealand isn't all 'clean and green' like they say it is, if it was no-one would live there."

"That's for sure, have you seen the ads that New Zealand tourism puts out?"

I nodded "Of course I have, Bloody hell is it always this cold here!" I complained.

"Yup."

"Great, one word sentences, that makes for awesome convos!"

He glanced over at me smiling sweetly, "Were here," He said. "See that was a two word sentence."

I shoved him gently; "You're an egg."

I grinned at him and jumped out of the truck. The wind blew through my hair, my thin layer of clothes failing to shield me at all. Paul got out and walked casually toward me. He held out his hand to me.

"I'm not a baby, I can find my way around without your help," I skipped past him toward the cliff.

I stopped at the edge, looking down at the precarious waters. I took a deep breath. Well this should be a rush. I turned to look at Paul; he pulled off his shirt. Revealing his muscle covered chest; I blinked and looked away before he could catch me staring at him.

"You sure you're up for this?" He said smugly, "This may be a little bigger than anything you've done in New Zealand."

"The question is, can you stop me if you chicken out?"

"Come on then bush baby," He said as he scooped me up. He charged toward the cliff, propelling us of the edge. The wind caught my hair, sending it into a wild rage. I screamed and clung to Paul tightly, the water loomed beneath us drawing nearer with every second. We went crashing through the water; I felt the waves crashing against us as we tried to surface. I gasped as I finally found the air; I could feel Paul's bare chest pressed against me. He pulled the both of us back to the shore. We collapsed onto the pebbly sand.

"Okay I admit it," I said through shaky breaths. "That was way scarier than anything I've ever done before."

He looked at me, his face concerned. "Are you okay?"

I nodded "Just a little shaken."

I lay back on the sand, Paul at my side. Keeping me warm, I took deep breaths. Slowly my breathing became normal again.

"Wow what a rush!" I exclaimed.

"I thought you were gonna die!" Paul said, sounding slightly torn.

"I've got a lot of life to live before that day comes, trust me." I turned to him and said, "Stop worrying you sound like my Mother!"

**(((So that's chapter 6, so what'd you think please review, good comments bad comments I don't really care just comment! LOL, So guys thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it. Catch ya later)))**


	7. Tour Guide

**(((Hello again, it's funny how we keep bumping into each other LOL. So I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, and guess what! I got 150 hits! WOOT WOOT! Sadly only 18 reviews total, but hey they're still reviews! So thanks to my extremely loyal reviewers emzies and Counter-of-stars you guys rock =)**

**Don't forget to check out The Narnian Competition of Fanficey Goodness heres the link**

**.net/myforums/Lady_Lunar/1701903/**

**Sorry about the link glitch, it's being spastic and not putting WWW. FANFICTION part on it SORRY =( think it has something to do with advertising.**

**It's obviously a Narnia comp LOL I'm a judge (YAYFULNESS) so if your interested we'd love to see what your made of!**

**Thanks guys and enjoy)))**

Paul slung his arm over my shoulder as we walked to the truck; I could feel the wind, but not the cold that usually comes with it. We trudged our way to the truck. Paul fumbled for the key, and shoved it into the lock. I got in; feeling the cold attack me as Paul left my side to get in the drivers' seat.

"You alright?" He asked

I nodded, "Can you turn on the heater?"

He flicked the switch, and it blew out dusty warm air. "Sorry it's full of dust, I haven't used it in a while."

I pulled a face at him, "Yeah cos your freakishly warm, tall and huge!"

He pulled me toward him, so he could keep me warm. I shuffled back into my seat. "I'm a big girl, I can handle the cold. Plus the heaters on" I said defiantly.

He sighed and turned the key in the ignition. The old truck rumbled to life and we drove back toward my house.

_Man, he always looks so wounded every time I try to have space. Or even try to get him to back off a little._

I bit my lower lip, sighing frustratedly. I sat in silence staring out the window, the truck stopped and I realised we were at my house. I got out of the truck and went inside. Paul followed.

I stood awkwardly in the lounge; I pushed my fringe out of my eyes and looked down at my feet.

"Well, um thanks. Uh I'm gonna go get changed." I said and went to my room, closing the door behind me. I leaned against the door, taking a deep breath. _How can I possibly reject this guy? I know he's sweet, but he's so OBSESSIVE!_

I dragged my wet clothes off and dumped them in the corner, I shivered and quickly pulled on a shirt and sweat pants. I slipped my feet into slippers and wrapped my hair in a towel before walking back out into the lounge. Paul was sitting on the window seat, gazing intently out the window; I sat down next to him.

"What you lookin' at?" I asked, I couldn't see anything of interest. Just houses and a very grey sky. He ignored me and continued to stare out the window. Then I heard the howl of a wolf cut through the air.

"Holy shit! Was that a wolf?" I asked frantically.

Paul nodded, "Don't worry they'd never hurt you." He stood up and looked at me wistfully, "I have to go," He said and disappeared out the door.

I frowned, "Bloody hell guys are confusing!"

* * *

I scowled at nothing in particular, just anything that I could scowl at really. Today I had to go to School, La Push Reservation High School to be exact. Apparently home schooling is not an option with my mother, 'It's important to make friends and socialise.'

"I hate this damned town," I muttered under my breath. "I want to go home to Kaitaia, where normal people live."

I shoved the last spoonful of cereal in my mouth, and dumped my bowl in the sink. I plodded my way to the bathroom, and began my morning 'wake myself up' ritual. I splashed my face with cold water, shivering from the cold. I scrubbed my face and rinse off all the foam. I stared at my reflection scornfully, my cheeks were pink from the cold and my light tan was already begging to fade from lack of sunlight.

I slung my backpack over my shoulder and headed for the lounge, I sank down into the armchair across from Mum.

Mum looked up from her book, "Dad has a surprise for you outside" She said and continued reading.

"What is it?" I asked, looking at her suspiciously.

"You'll have to go and find out," She said without looking up from her book.

I groaned and got up; I pulled my coat on before going outside. I stepped out side, and saw Dad grinning like the Cheshire cat. I put my hands on my hips, and tapped my foot impatiently.

"Keep your hat on!" He said, "Come on you have to see this!"

"Ugh, is it really that important?"

"Yes it is, now hurry up" He said motioning for me to follow him.

I rolled my eyes and followed him around to the side of the house. Parked next to the house was a huge shiny black truck.

"So what'd you think? It's your early birthday present" He said still grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh my gosh! It's amazing!" I screamed excitedly.

"It's a brand spanking new Holden Colarado, four by four manual," He said.

"I have no idea what you just said, but cool! And it's shiny," I said running my hand over the smooth paintwork.

"So get in!" He said and tossed me the keys.

I pressed the button on the remote, the truck beeped and the doors unlocked. I got in and sat on the black leather seat; I put my hand on the steering wheel and grinned. I looked at the sound system in awe; it had everything I could possibly want. I grinned; _I could get used to this_. I leaned back into the seat.  
"I think this is more comfortable than my bed!"  
I launched myself out of the truck and flung my arms around my Dad.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you thank you!" I squealed.

"Could you thank me a little quieter, I think my ears are bleeding," He said giving my arms a squeeze.

"Sorry Dad, hey you do realise I don't have an American license right?"

He nodded, "Yup, but I doubt we'll see many cops up here. For one the sheriff lives in Forks and two nothing ever happens up here."

"So I can drive to school?" I asked cheerfully.

"Yeah I don't see why not, just take your New Zealand license in case, just say your a tourist" He said giving me a wave as he got in his truck to leave for work. I smiled to myself, and walked back inside.

"I take it you like your present then?" Mum said.

I nodded happily, and skipped to my room. I dug into bag and pulled out my I-pod, "You, my little friend can take a place of honour in my new truck."

I grabbed my camera and walked out to my truck, and snapped a shot of it. The girls are going to go crazy when they see this! I got into the drivers' seat, adjusting my mirrors and seat. I turned the key in the ignition, and the truck purred to life, nothing at all like Paul's noisy old truck. I plugged in my I-pod, turning the music up loud. I pulled out of the driveway drove toward the school. I tapped my fingers on the steering wheel in time with the thump of the music, smiling at the thought of pulling into school driving this.

I slowed down and pulled into the school parking lot. I scanned the area for an open park, finally finding one. Surprise surprise, next to Paul's beat up old truck. I saw some kids staring at me, or my truck as I drove past. I stopped in my park, pulling the key out of the ignition. I shoved my I-pod and camera into my bag. Hmm, I wonder if we're allowed electronics at school?

I got out of the truck, and looked around. I locked the truck and took a deep breath, before walking toward the front office. People were looking at me and whispering. I ignored them and marched on. The door creaked as I pushed it open, the receptionist looked up from her desk. She was an older lady, with a frumpy floral blouse on and thin wire framed glasses. I walked toward the desk slowly.

"Hello, I'm Waiata Nolan" I said with a smile.

She frowned at me, "Is that name supposed to mean something to me?" She snapped.

Sheesh, someone has their period! "Um, I guess not. I'm the new girl from New Zealand."

"Ah, the one that everyone's been talking about like wild fire," She said looking at me over her glasses.

I bit the inside of my cheek, _Oh shit I CAN NOT be a hot topic!_ She sifted through a pile of papers, finally lifting out a small stack inside a clear file and handing it to me.

"That's your timetable and school intro pack that also has a map of the school" She said robotically.

"Thanks I said," and was about to walk away when she called to me.

"Oh and by the way, welcome to La Push High School."

I rolled my eyes and headed into the hallway. I stared down at the piece of paper telling me where my locker was.

"Number 147" I said under my breath. I looked up and saw Paul heading my way.

_Oh great, here comes my welcoming committee. _

He waved to me and smiled broadly, "Hey Wai, good to see you!" He said and put his arm over my shoulder.

I strained my neck to look up at him, "Hey Paul." I looked back at my sheet, "Where the hell is my locker?"

He looked at the number, "Have no fear my little bush baby, I know where it is!"

I pushed him away, "I'm not your 'bush baby'!" I yelled.

He pouted, but I ignored him. "But I thought..."

"No Paul, I don't want your help okay! I'm_ not _your girl or your baby or what ever you think I am to you, _got it_?" I spat venomously. I stormed pat him, a few students snickered at me.

_Oh my gosh! This boy thinks he can have what ever he wants! Doesn't he realise you actually have to ask a person to be their girlfriend?_

I stopped and looked on the numbers on the lockers, 194, 195 196. Damn it I'm going the wrong way. I turned around, and could see Paul standing there where I'd left him. _Oh shit! There has got to be another way around, I can't just walk past him_. I sighed and began walking back.

Paul smiled, but I just brushed past him. I looked at the numbers, 186, 185. I walked around the corner, following the numbers. Suddenly I was on the ground. I looked up to see a tall blonde guy standing in front of me.

"Crap, sorry!" He said and offered me his hand.

_Ugh, smooth It's my first day and I'm already making an idiot of myself._ He pulled me up. I quickly dusted off my jeans and coat.

"Thanks, ugh I really should watch where I'm going" I said and smiled at him sheepishly.

He smiled back, "No problem, so your the new girl huh?"

I nodded "That would be me, I think I should just get it tattooed to my head or something."

He shook his head, "No, you couldn't do that. It would ruin that pretty little face."

I felt my cheeks flush with embarrassment. "Um."

He laughed "Aw that's cute, your blushing. You'd think you weren't used to compliments or something!"

You have no idea. "You could say that."

"Oh, by the way my names Brad."

"I'm Waiata, but just call me Wai" I said smiling at him.

"Well then Wai, would you like some help?" He asked.

"Sure, I could probably do with a tour guide" I said with a grin.

(**((HAHAHAHA Paulie has some competition, with tall blonde and charming! Well you should consider yourself VERY lucky to read this chapter considering I burnt my finger and a potato SERIOUSLY its all purple LOL. So what'd you think???? Please review yada yada yada You know what to do =) Hope you liked it)))**


	8. Immune

**((( My finger feels all better now, thanks for your concern LOL I'm a total klutz, I assed over and tore up my jeans a few weeks back. Anyways thanks to my awesome reviewers, emzies, Counter-of-stars, puRplEsuNseTs and LadyLunar you guys are my inspiration. So thanks for the feedback/Feed-forward means heaps to me =] hit 22 reviews and 191 hits for last month! SO happy!!! Well this chapter may be a little boring at the beginning, sorry I had to make a joining piece. =D So here's chapter 8, enjoy)))**

I stood outside my English class, preparing myself for what horrors waited for me. I'm good at English I know that, but knowing that when I walked in all eyes would be on me was a little un-nerving. I opened the classroom door, as I walked in the students all turned and stared at me. I bit my lower lip and took my information to the teacher. I smiled at her nervously.

"Are you Miss Collins?" I asked.

She nodded and looked at my information briefly. She cleared her throat, gaining the classes attention.

"Class this is Wayata Nolan" She said.

"Um, my names Waiata," I said quietly.

Some students giggled, only to be glared at ferociously by the teacher. They looked back at their work and pretended to write. I looked at the class from under my fringe, and slowly walked toward the only spare seat and sat down. The girl looked up and me, rolled her eyes and continued her work. I took out my book and copied the information on the board.

"Listen up class, you need to have your essay in to me by Friday morning."

The students grumbled to each other, I glanced at the girl sitting next to me. She pulled the fingers at me, I frowned._ What did I do?_

The bell rang and students began to file out, I stood up and made my way to the door. The girl that had been sitting next to me put her arm out blocking my exit. I looked at her, she scowled yet again.

"Stay away from Brad, got it?" She hissed at me.

I blinked and stood there for a minute, "Excuse me? Do you have the right to talk to me like that lil miss sunshine!" I snapped.

She looked shocked, but quickly regained her composure. "I can talk to you how ever I want, and you'd better do as I say."

She stormed past me and down the hall. I watched her leave, before making my way to my next class.

* * *

I walked toward the cafeteria, I sighed realising my friends wouldn't be there to sit with. I wanted to be sitting outside under the tree my friends and I had claimed, with the sun shining on us. I opened the door; the chorus of loud talking and laughing from all different directions overwhelmed me for a moment. I walked inside, joining the line of students waiting for their food. I searched the room for any familiar faces. Paul waved at me from the table he was sitting at; he was surrounded by some of the guys I'd met the first night I arrived. I groaned turning away from them.

_Hell, I've gotta escape from him_. My day dreaming was interrupted by someone covering my eyes.

"Guess who?"

My heart pounded, I definitely knew who it was. Brad.

"I dunno," I lied.

He pulled his hands away, "Aw, I thought you would've remembered. Oh well."

I smiled, "So how long do I have to wait in this line?"

He shrugged, "Depends on what they're serving, if it's mystery meat no-one will eat" He said with a grin.

"Mystery meat? Crap, I thought that stuff wasn't real!"

"Oh, it's real alright, real gross." He said shuddering at the thought of it. We moved up in the line, and chose our lunch.

I looked at the food carefully. "This is possibly the most disgusting food I've ever seen," I said making a face.

Brad laughed, "Try the salad bar, at least that's not completely deep fried."

"I wouldn't be surprised if it was" I muttered.

I selected a salad and a carton of milk. Brad led me to a table with a few others sitting at it.

"Everyone this is Waiata," Brad said and introduced me to his friends.

I listened to the conversation, having nothing much to add. Brad squeezed my arm.

"Are you okay?" He whispered.

I nodded; "Just a little, um well I just don't have anything to say really" I whispered back and smiled at him.

He looked at me tenderly for a moment, "Well, how about something a little less hectic? A movie, tonight?"

"Sure, that sound great!" I said grinning happily.

"So, pick you up 'round seven?" He asked.

I shook my head, "Nah, I'll pick you up." I said with a smirk, "My parents just bought me a new truck, I wanna get used to it."

"Um, okay so I'd better give you my address then." He wrote his address on the back of my hand, underlining his name.

"Cool, well I'll see you tonight then" I said feeling happy with myself. Maybe this school won't be so bad after all.

* * *

I straightened my hair carefully; making sure it looked perfect for my date. I gazed at my appearance in the mirror, pleased with my handy work. My skinny jeans fit perfectly, and my cardy fell around me, giving my body the illusion of an hour-glass figure. I put my handbag over my shoulder and headed off.

"I going now Mum!" I called; she came to the lounge door.

"Okay honey, drive safe" She said waving me off.

I looked at the address on my hand, and got into my truck. I dove down the road making a right and driving about two kilometres down the road. I saw Brad leaning on the fence of his property. I pulled over and rolled down the window.

"Hey," I said waving at him.

He blinked, "Wow, when you said 'new truck' I didn't think you actually meant brand new!" He said gaping at my truck.

I laughed at his expression, "Get in, before I leave without you."

"Okay, I'm getting in" He said opening the door. He paused and grinned at me. "Well, obviously I've been looking at the wrong thing! You look amazing!" He said.

I blushed, "Thanks."

I pulled away from the curb, and drove to the Movie Theater.

* * *

We sat down in our seats, the theater was dark and the other people were whispering as quietly as they could manage. The screen lit up and the previews started.

I leaned toward Brad, "Hate the previews, we have to sit here for like ten minutes before we get to see what we actually paid for."

He leaned a little closer; his face now only inches from mine. "It's all for the purpose of bringing us back."

He brushed my cheek with his hand, as soon as he did I felt my head being pelted with something. I looked at my hair, Popcorn! Who the hell is throwing popcorn at me? I turned and saw the girl from class sitting two rows behind us. I pointed her out to Brad.

He shook his head, "That's Melody, she's my ex and she won't leave me alone!"

I glared at her, she smirked.

"We can leave, if you want?" He said looking at me pleadingly.

I shook my head; "We can get rid of her." I said placing my hand on his cheek.

I looked a Melody from the corner of my eye. She was glaring at me furiously; I leaned toward him even further. Kissing him gently. I pulled away slowly, Brad looked slightly shocked, but happy. Melody looked as if she was going to explode.

"That should fix her," I whispered "For now at least."

He smiled, "You're a very convincing actress."

"That wasn't all acting, I can definitely say that it wasn't all for her benefit" I said and snuggled into his shoulder.

The movie began, but I didn't pay much attention. I could feel Brad's breath on my face; it was warm and gave me goose bumps. I took his hand linking my fingers through his; He looked down at me smiling deliriously.

The movie started, blaring at us loudly. I looked at the screen, trying to focus. All I could think about was the gorgeous guy I was leaning on.

I'm sure this town is just manufacturing hot guys. The movie was building suspense, and the warning music came on. I watched carefully, determined not to get a fright. A hand flew toward the leading lady, she shrieked as it dragged her under the house. I winced, as I heard the crunch of what was supposed to be her bones. I looked at the floor, trying to tune out the horrible shrieks and sounds of people being mutilated.

Ugh, should've chosen a different movie. Stupid horror movies!

I watched for a few minutes and turned away, burying my head in Brad's chest. He stroked my hair gently.

"Do you wanna go?" He whispered.

I looked up at him, "Um, yeah if that's okay?"

He stood up, and led me out. We walked toward the cafe hand in hand. I smiled to myself.

The bell above the door tinkled as we entered the quaint cafe, as slid into a booth.

A rosy cheeked woman smiled at us as we came in. She walked to our table holding a note pad and a pen.

"What would ya like?" She asked in a thick southern accent.

I smiled at her politely; "I'll have frozen yoghurt."

"And a chocolate shake for me" Brad said turning back to me with a smile spread across his face.

I smiled at him, suddenly feeling shy. He stretched his arm out toward mine taking my hand in his.

"Well, the movie sucked, but this is still the best date ever" He said.

I looked away feeling my cheeks burn.

He grinned at me, "And to think I can make you swoon with a simple comment."

I blushed even more, "You're doing that one purpose!" I whined.

"On the contrary, you are just easily flattered" He said tracing the outline of my palm.

The waitress placed our orders in front of us smiling sweetly, "Aren't you two the most adorable couple." She said walking back to the counter.

I bit my bottom lip; Brad placed his hand on my cheek. "You do that a lot," He said.

I frowned, "What?"

"You always bit you lip" He stated.

I thought about it for a moment, "Huh, I do don't I?"

He laughed "No kidding!"

"Do you want me to stop doing that?" I asked curiously.

He shrugged, "It's kinda cute."

I rolled my eyes, "I refuse to blush!"

He grinned, "You'll never become immune though."

**((( So that's it, I know it's not the most interesting chapter in the world, but I had to write a joining chapter if you know what I mean. Anyway, tell me what you think! =D)))**


	9. Pain

**((( WOOOOT it's finally raining again! Maybe the drought will end soon O.o So thanks to my awesomely fantastical reviewers puRplEsuNseTs, and Lady lunar and emzies, You guys are the awesome!!!! But you probably already knew that ;) LOL))))**

I daydreamed all the way through class, nothing was going in. All I could think about was Brad. I knew I must have been grinning all day, because people kept giving me strange looks. Finally the bell rang and we were released for lunch. I walked into the cafeteria, looking around for Brad. I grinned at him as he strode toward me.

"Fancy meeting you here," I said sarcastically.

He just grinned and gave me a huge hug. I smiled up at him, and saw his eyes twinkling mischievously.

"What are you smiling about?"  
He shook his head, "Nothing."

"I will find out you know, I always find out" I said with a smirk.

"Don't you worry you pretty little head," He said and kissed my forehead.

There was a loud crash from behind Brad, I let go of him and looked to see what had happened. Paul stood there looking as though someone had kicked him in the nuts, his tray of food was splattered all over the ground. His eyes were teary, and he turned away stalking out of the cafeteria and slamming the door behind him. I frowned, what's up with him?

I took Brad's hand, "That was weird."

"Do you know him?" Brad asked.

"Uh, yeah that's Paul, why?"

He shook his head, "He's a weird one, him and his friends have all disappeared for weeks on end, at different times though." He shrugged.

"Well you know they could've just been sick, and caught it off each other."

"Yeah I guess, but they don't even talk to the rest of us anymore. They all hang around together with Sam Uley."

I frowned, "And what's wrong with that, I've met Sam and he seems nice enough" I said feeling a little annoyed.

He shrugged again, "You'd just think they could at least be nice to the rest of us."

I rolled my eyes, "Do you and your friends make a special effort? Unless you're chasing a girl or guy that you like?"

"I guess not, now let's not talk about them anymore" He said putting his arm around my waist.

I grinned, "I can handle that."

We grabbed our lunch and walked to our table, I was just starting to get the hang of remembering all of their names.

The short girl with brunette hair was Shayna; the super skinny blonde girl with bright blue eyes was Jazz. The guy with the black hair and super dark tan was Luke, and then there was Brad.

I slid into our seat and smiled at everyone.

"What happened over there?" Shayna asked curiously.

"What with Paul?" I asked.

Her eyes bugged out for a second, "You know Paul? Crap, how? He never talks to anyone!"

I scoffed, "So I've heard, but obviously he does. I met him the first day we arrived, at um, what's his names house," I said clicking my fingers trying to remember his name "oh, Sam."

They all stopped what they were doing; "You've been to Sam Uley's house?" Luke finally said.

I frowned, "Yeah, why aren't I supposed to?"

"Well, the only people that have been there recently, are Paul and his 'gang' of over sized muscle heads" He said still looking a little shocked.

"You guys are insane, they're not a gang! They're all really nice, and FYI if you actually knew Sam personally you'd probably go to his house."

"So," Luke mumbled.

I laughed, "Well now that our argument is over, what's the happenings?"

We all chattered and ate our food, the bell rang and we all reluctantly went back to our classes.

Brad and I walked hand in hand to class; "I'll meet you at your truck after school okay?" He said and left for his class.

I walked into class, which just happened to be English. The one class I had to sit with Melody. I sat down at my seat, I could feel Melodies glare, I ignored her and listened to the teacher.

"Listen up class, we will be studying Shakespeare this semester," She said as she handed out our assignment sheets.

"We will be broadening our understanding of the English language, and learning what Shakespeare actually meant in his writing."

I rolled my eyes;_ does every school in the history of EVER have to do this?_

I skimmed through our sheets,_ Why do you torture us this way! Stupid teacher, I don't actually care what it means._

She came around again handing out a thick book, saying 'The complete works of William Shakespeare.'

"Can this day possibly get any better" I muttered sarcastically.

I looked at the book venomously, it was huge! It must've been at least 10 years old, by the looks of things other students had treated as badly as I felt about it. The cover was drawn on and the pages were tattered and brown.

The teacher droned on, I resorted to drawing on the back of my hand. I wrote 'Brad' in fancy lettering, and surrounded it by all sorts of patterns.

Melody leaned over "Slut" She hissed at me, just loud enough for me to hear.

I scowled at her. The bell rang, allowing me to escape from the class. I strode out of the class, making my way to the truck.

"Hey! New girl!"

I turned to see Melody hurrying after me. I glared at her, furiously.

"What do you want!" I hissed.

"Can't you be happy with one guy!" She said.

"What are you talking about?" I said narrowing my eyes at her.

"Ugh, as if you don't know!" She spat, "Why can't you just be happy with Paul, instead of taking Brad as well!" She yelled at me.

The students stared at us as they passed. "I don't go out with Paul!" I hissed, "I go out with Brad, and he doesn't want you so leave him alone!"

I stalked off toward my truck.

_Who the hell does she think she is! Calling me a slut, she's just lucky I didn't smack her in the face!_

I knew by now that I'd be sending off such huge negative vibes, that anyone with half a brain would stay away from me. Well, at least anyone who didn't know me. Brad was leaning against my truck, staring into space. My mood dissipated, Well at least there's a good part to my day.

I sighed and walked toward him, "Hey," I said my voice still sounding glum.

He tilted his head examining my expression, "What's wrong?" He asked putting his hand under my chin, and lifting my head so I had to look at him.

"Her" I said simply.

He muttered something under his breath, "What'd she say this time?"

I frowned, "She was all like, 'why can't you be happy with Paul, instead of taking Brad as well'" I said making a bad imitation of her voice.

He sighed, letting me go. "Paul?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I mean come on! Where the hell would she get an idea like that?"

"Speak of the devil" Brad grumbled.

I looked up to see a still pained looking Paul walking toward us. I looked at Brad then back at Paul, "_Oh my gosh_! Sorry about this Brad."

Paul approached cautiously, as though he was trying to restrain himself.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Paul asked.

"Um, sure."

"Privately."

I looked at Brad, "Do you mind?" I asked hoping he didn't get mad.

He shrugged "I'll catch up with you tomorrow or I'll call you okay?"

"Okay," I pecked his cheek, "See ya."

Paul twitched, his jaw was clenched tight and his hands were in fists. I watched as Brad walked away.

"So what'd you wanna talk 'bout?" I asked.

He looked down at his shoes for a moment, "Um, I..."

I raised my eyebrows; "Come on spit it out!"

"Ah, are you dating Brad?" He asked carefully.

I frowned, "Well, yeah I guess. Why?" I said narrowing my eyes suspiciously.

"Well, um. I don't want you to date him" He mumbled.

I stepped closer to him, "And why is that!" I snapped.

He looked shocked at my reaction, "Because, I don't trust him."

I glared at him, "And what! You trust you! Is that it? You want me to go out with you!"

He looked at me sheepishly, and nodded.

I shoved him with all my strength, "Well keep dreaming! I'm not your girlfriend, and I'm not for you to protect either!"

I got into my truck and slammed the door. I turned the radio up loud and pulled out of the parking lot. I glanced at Paul in the rear view mirror; he just stood there watching me go. With that look, the puppy dog look. I clenched my jaw and looked away, I pushed down on the accelerator. I sped down the road; shocked citizens stared as a raced past. I braked quickly, swinging the truck into the driveway, missing the letter box buy mere centimetres. I cut the engine, and sat there staring at the rear view mirror. I got out of the truck slamming the door; I stamped my way into my room dumping my bag on the floor. I buried my face in a pillow and screamed, trying to somehow stop all the confusion.

"Stupid Paul, and stalker girl! Stupid homework!" I muttered.

I turned on my laptop, going straight to messenger. _Please be online_.

I scanned through my contacts, "Dammit," I muttered.

My in-box was full of emails. I sat there reading all the email individually replying. I could feel tears pricking my eyes; I took a deep trying to calm myself down. I looked at the picture of my friends and I, and sighed.

I pulled a blanket onto my lap, nestling into a cosy ball. I turned I-tunes on, and played my list of songs called 'romantic songs.' I sang along to the music, every word I had memorised. I got up taking my guitar out of it's case, and strummed the tune of the song. I smiled remembering all the fun I had, had with my friends and my old guitar.

_Maybe they're thinking the same thing where ever they are, whatever they're doing. I really need to talk to you guys at the moment, get online!_

I smiled at myself;_ they can't hear me, no matter how much I wish that they could._

I rested my head on my guitar, and closed my eyes tight.

**((( So that's chapter 9 please review yada yada yada =P Hope you liked it, the next chapter I think will be Paul's POV. So keep an eye out, thanks for reading you guys are awesome, and come one NZ!!!! Ireland is beating you in numbers on my Story Traffic LOL. Thanks to all my readers from different countries it's great to know that it appeals to you as well!)))**


	10. Mine to protect

**((( Hey peoples! This chapter will be in Paul's POV =D This will be fun *grin* Anyway thanks to my reviewers Lady Lunar and puRplEsuNseTs you guys rock, Please review it means heaps to me and COME ON NEW ZEALAND you're getting wasted by Ireland, America, United Kingdoms and Canada!!!! SO SLACK MY FRIENDS LOL enjoy!!!)))**

**Paul's POV**

I felt that familiar smile tug at the corners of my mouth as I walked toward Wai, I was determined to win her over no matter how long it took. She turned around and grinned in my direction; I waved at her, then realised she wasn't looking at me. Brad walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her; I could feel my heart burning with jealousy. I clenched my jaw and watched silently. Brad leaned down and kissed Wai's forehead, I would've felt better if I'd just been hit with a baseball bat. I felt my tray slipping from my fingers, but I didn't hold on, almost as if I couldn't hold on. My tray hit the floor with an almighty crash, destroying all the food I had piled onto it. Wai peered at me from behind Brad, I felt my body twitching and knew I had to get out. I fled from the cafeteria running as fast as I could to get out of sight. I'd just reached the forests edge when I felt my body pull itself into a wolf. I bounded into the forest, till there was no possible way for me to be seen.

_Is it possible for this to kill me? Seeing her with someone else? _I paced back and forth, taking deep breaths._  
_

I howled into the wind, letting my pain out. I could feel my body changing back into human form; I wiped the tears from my face. I sat there in silence, my head resting on my knees.

_I'm going to win here over, I have to! _I heard pounding foot steps coming toward me_, Sam._

He dropped some clothes on the ground in front of me; he looked at me wearily. Then turned to leave.

I took a deep shuddering breath; carefully putting my clothes on, I held my shoes so they didn't show that I'd been in the woods.

I walked slowly out of the forest, suddenly realising how far I'd come in such a short time. The school was just viable now. As I neared the edge I put on my shoes and socks. I heard the bell ring, I panicked_. Crap, gotta get there now! Before she leaves._

I ran round to the side of the school in case I was spotted; I shoved my hands into my pockets and walked casually into the parking lot.

Waiata strode past, walking purposefully toward Brad and her truck. I stood slightly off to a distance and listened.

"Hey," Wai said, she sounded upset.

_Ha maybe she doesn't like him anymore! _I smiled at the thought.

"What's wrong?" Brad said putting his hand under her chin, I stifled a growl and clenched my fists. My body was twitching, but I was determined not to phase again.

"Her"

"Damn it stupid cow," Brad muttered. "What'd she say this time?"

Wai frowned, looking adorably as she did it. "She was all like, 'why can't you be happy with Paul, instead of taking Brad as well.'"

I smirked,_ so people think she's dating me, sweet._

Brad sighed letting her go, "Paul?"

_Yeah that's right, Paul!_

She nodded, "Yeah, I mean come on! Where the hell would she get an idea like that?"

I clenched my jaw;_ they'd get that idea, because they SHOULD! But apparently Brad doesn't understand that! That's it I can't take it anymore._

I began to walk toward them.

"Speak of the devil" Brad grumbled.

Waiata looked up and saw me; she scowled and looked back at Brad.

"_Oh my gosh_! Sorry about this Brad."

I approached cautiously, restraining myself from ripping Brad's throat out.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Um, sure."

"Privately."

Wai looked at Brad; "Do you mind?" She asked, _don't ask that low life piece of scum if he minds!_

He shrugged "I'll catch up with you tomorrow or I'll call you okay?"

"Okay," She pecked his cheek, "See ya."

I twitched, clenching my jaw, and making my hands into tight fists.

"So what'd you wanna talk 'bout?" She asked.

I looked down at my shoes for a moment, "Um, I..."

She raised her eyebrows; "Come on spit it out!"

"Ah, are you dating Brad?" I asked carefully.

She frowned, that adorable frown again. "Well, yeah I guess. Why?" She said narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

"Well, um. I don't want you to date him" I mumbled.

She stepped closer to me; I could feel my heart pounding.

"And why is that!" She snapped.

I blinked, shocked by her reaction, "Because, I don't trust him" I blurted out, _shit, you've gone and done it now!_

She glared at me, "And what! You trust you! Is that it? You want me to go out with you!"

I looked at her sheepishly, and nodded.

She shoved me with all her strength, still not managing to knock me at all.

"Well keep dreaming! I'm not your girlfriend, and I'm not for you to protect either!"

She got into her truck, slamming the door. The radio pounded inside the truck, she revved the engine as the tore out of the parking lot. I watched her leave, still standing in the same place. I kicked at a stone on the ground furiously, sending it flying across the lot.

"But you are for me to protect," I whispered.

The rain picked up it's pace, drenching me through to the bone. I knew I was crying, but no one would see. The rain was my mask for now.

I ran through the rain, heading toward Sam's house. A car pulled up beside me, I glanced at the car for a moment realising it was one of the girls from school.

"Do you want a ride?" She asked smiling at me.

I shook my head, "Nah, I'm fine."

She frowned, "Why? You'll just get sick in the rain."

I shook my head, "I won't, I promise."

She huffed, "No, you'll get sick it's cold out" She insisted.

I stopped running, "No, okay. I said NO!"

She scowled at me, "Well then, that girl that your chasing has the right idea. Staying away from you seems more rational now!"

She sped away and down the road.

"Dammit, now I'm gonna be labeled as some kind of physco!"

I ran faster, turning down the long driveway that led to Sam's house. I burst through the door, Emily jumped.

"God Paul, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" She said.

"Sorry" I mumbled, "Is Sam around?"

She shook her head; "He should be back in a few minutes. So what's the emergency?"

"Imprint" I said simply.

She nodded understandingly, "She'll come around, just give her some time."

"I hope so, cos if she doesn't I don't know how many times I can skip lunch and live," I said patting my rumbling stomach.

Emily grinned, "Help yourself, but don't complain if Sam beats you for eating all his food."

I grinned, "I'm sure I can handle him." I opened the fridge, taking most of its contents and spreading it out on the table.

I shoved the food into my mouth, swallowing quickly. I looked at the remains of wrappers and crumbs with satisfaction.

"Well, that was good. Got anything else to eat?"

Emily rolled her eyes, "Sam's gonna kill you" She said with a grin.

"I'm sure he will, but for now I'm hungry!"

She pushed a basket of fruit at me.

"Fruit! Really? Don't you have like steak or something?" I whined.

"Yes I do, but your not allowed it" She said with a smirk.

"Fine" I grumbled, shoving the fruit into my mouth.

Sam walked through the door; "I'm home" He called.

His eyes flickered as he looked at me; "You're eating my food again!"

"No" I said through a mouthful.

"Uh huh, sure that's why all of the food we bought yesterday is now empty packets all over the floor" He said scowling at me.

I held up my hands in surrender, "Fine you caught me, I really need to learn to hide the evidence."

He glared at me, "Cough up the money!" He said holing out his hand.

"I don't have any, but would a heart felt apology do?"

Sam smacked the back of my head, "Useless puppy," He said chuckling lightly.

I rubbed the back of my head, "Ow."

"So how'd it go?" He asked sitting on the sofa opposite me.

I groaned, "Terrible."

"Did you phase again?"

I shook my head, "Only when I saw them in the cafeteria."

He nodded, "Well then, we're going to need a master plan."

My eyes lit up, "Master plan?"

"Yup, we need to work out how you can spend as much time with her as possible. And get rid of the other guy."

"I like the sound of the last bit especially, can I dispose of him?"

Sam glared at me; "We're not 'disposing of him' okay."

I pouted, "But,"

Sam cut me off, "No! We are going to catch him out, doing something that Waiata doesn't like."

"So no assassins then?"

Sam growled at me, "Paul."

I held my hands up in surrender, "Okay I'll be serious now."

We spent the evening planning and plotting. I smiled as I walked home. Things are going to change.

Hope you can handle our tactics Brad, Waiata here I come.

I grinned.

**((( Okay guys this chapter is slightly shorter than usual, I hate droning on and on so yeah. What'd you think??? Please review, I always reply to my reviewers and love knowing what you think. Even if you write it in a different language, I'll even go to the extent of translating it =D Warm fuzzies to all those who review)))**


	11. Oh No

**(((Hey guys, emzies, Lady Lunar and puRplEsuNseTs thanks for all your awesome reviews you guys rock. Glad you liked Paul's POV, yes I did give him a very 'me' kinda flair i.e. assassins is something I would say or refer to often (no I'm not a psycho maniac XD) So I've reached 30 reviews so far, and I reckon we can get to 50 reviews, I know there are heaps of people reading, yes 50 people have read just for this month so people PLEASE review. This chapter is back in Waiata's POV)))**

Mum knocked on my door, "Wai, dinner's ready."

I blinked; damn I fell asleep again.

"Ugh, I'll be out in a minute" I mumbled

I rubbed my eyes, trying to wake myself up. I stood up ran my fingers through my knotted hair, I frowned.

_I've been asleep for like half an hour and I already have bed-head! How?_

I glared at myself in the mirror, as I painfully dragged my brush through my hair. The smell of roast chicken wafted into my room, making my mouth water. I walked into the dinning room and slumped into my chair. Michelle was scowling at her plate, obviously wanting to be anywhere but here.

Mum put the chicken on a hot plate in front of me, my stomach growled.

Mum smiled, "Someone's ready for dinner."

I nodded, "Apparently."

Michelle groaned, "Okay, the food's here now can I go back to my room now!"

"No you can not!" Mum snapped, "You're just as much a part of this family as the rest of us, so start acting like it."

I smirked at Michelle. Shame, no more special treatment for little Michelle anymore.

I served my dinner, digging in immediately.

"I see you've learned how to eat a lot faster, must be from spending so much time with Paul" Mum said smiling at me.

I choked on my food, spitting it on my plate. I looked up at her like she was insane.

"Spending so much time with Paul?" I said, slightly amused.

She nodded, "You two are such a nice couple, has he asked you to be his girlfriend yet?"

I stared blankly at her, "Mum, I don't go out with Paul. I go out with Brad," She just stared at me looking confused.

"You know the guy I've been dating for the past few days?"

She blinked, "Oh, right."

I rolled my eyes,_ congratulations little miss observant._

Dad cleared his throat, "Brad?"

"Ugh, do I really have to repeat this again?"

"What's he like?" Dad said gruffly.

"Oh I dunno, he's a punk rocker with a foot long Mohawk. He wears leather pants and has lots of tattoos" I said my voice laced with sarcasm.

Michelle smirked, "A guy that awesome would never go out with you."

I smiled at her sweetly, "It's okay 'chelle you can have all the psychopaths for yourself." I turned to Dad, "It's okay Dad, he's a really nice guy."

"That's what every girl thinks about their boyfriends" He muttered folding his arms over his chest.

"So when do we get to meet the lovely young man?" Mum asked.

I raised my eyebrows in shock, "Um, how 'bout never."

She frowned, "Why not?"

"Ah, because I said so." I got up from the table, "And don't ask again, cos the answer is no!"

"Waiata come back here!" Mum yelled.

I ignored her and marched into my room.

I pulled my jacket out of the closet and slipped it over my shoulders. I opened the window carefully; making sure it didn't creak. I lowered myself out the window, and onto the soggy ground. The rain was light, for now at least. I trudged my way to the front of the yard, dodging the puddles covering almost all the grass, and jumped over the fence. I headed toward the beach, and shivered as a gust of wind passed me blowing my hair in all directions. I shoved my slightly numb hands into my pockets, and pushed on through the wind. The waves were crashing violently against the sand. I sat down in the sand, taking off my boots and buried my feet. I looked out at the water; the small glimpse of sun that was there was slowly disappearing along the horizon. I sighed and put my head on my knees.

_Ugh, what am I going to do! Even my mum thought I was dating Paul. Crap Brad is going to hate this! I move countries immediately get chased by guys, stalked by some psycho chick, and my parents turn into overly nosey cows!_

The air around me suddenly seemed warmer, I looked up to see Paul standing in front of me. His head was tilted to the side; I fought the smile that I could feel on my lips. Forcing myself to frown.

_Oh no you don't Waiata Nolan! You can not smile just because he's here!_

"What are you ding here?" I managed to mumble.

He smiled at me, "I could ask you the same thing, it's getting dark do want me to take you home?"

I looked up at him, "Home?"

He looked at me with a confused expression, "Uh, yeah home."

"I don't know where home is anymore" I said and stared out at the ocean.

He sat down next to me; "Home is where ever you want it to be."

I bit my bottom lip; "I guess so."

We sat there in silence, listening to the lull of the waves. I took a deep breath. Paul gave me a worried glance. I smiled at him awkwardly.

"I'm surprised you haven't told me to piss off yet," He said with a chuckle.

I looked at him for a moment, "Would you like me to?"

He shook his head quickly, "Definitely not."

I stuck my tongue out at him, "Brad's gonna really hate you."

He shrugged, "I'm not doing anything wrong. So can we be friends?"

I raised my eyebrows at him, "Friends. Not friends with benefits, just friends?"

He looked shocked for a moment, then broke out in a huge grin. "Only if you want benefits."

I shoved him. "Not a chance," I laughed "Your such a weirdo!"

His face dropped, and that puppy dog face was back.

"Oh, shit. No not in a bad way, like ugh! I can't explain it, but it's not a bad thing." I stammered trying to find the right words to explain it.

He frowned, "In a good way? So you don't think I'm weird?" He looked at me hopefully.

I giggled, "No I think your weird, but I didn't say weird was a bad thing."

"I am so confused."

I grinned, "Great then you're exactly where I want you to be, for now anyway."

He pushed his hair back, "Well..."

"It's all right it's a New Zealand thing," I said standing up and brushing all the sand off my jeans. I pulled my boots back on and started walking back.

"Hey, where you going?" Paul called, and strode over to me.

"To my house, which is so not home" I said.

"Do you want me to walk with you?" He asked.

I thought about it for a minute. "You have to disappear before I get to my house, my parents already suspect things, without adding fuel to the fire."

"Um, okay?"

I grinned again, "You really need to keep up Paulie." I said using a think Queens accent.

He laughed, looking down at me. _Curse my genes! So horribly short!_

"Well I'd better go now," He said with a small pout.

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah you'd better."

I walked past him, but he took my hand in his. I could feel his wonderful heat warming my body. I turned and looked at him.

"I won't give up on you," He said his eyes looked into mine intensely.

"Well you do that," I said.

He leaned toward me, before I could stop him he pushed his lips against mine. My face felt so warm, his lips were soft. It felt good. My lips moved with his, I could feel my heart pounding. Suddenly it hit me, _Holy crap what am I doing!_

I pulled away, and looked up at him in shock. My lips tingled as the warmth left them. I sat down on the pavement, and put my head in my hands.

_Holy crap! I just cheated on my boyfriend!_ I could feel my stomach doing flips.

"Waiata! Are you all right? Did I hurt you?" Paul said frantically. I ignored him and wrapped my arms around my stomach, trying to stop myself from being sick.

_What am I going to do? Brad will find out! Everyone's gonna think I'm a slut. Oh man._

Paul knelt down, so he was at the same level as me. His eyes burned with concern, _Why is he so worried?_

"Oh shit, this is bot good!" I groaned, "This is all your fault" I muttered.

He smirked, "I know you liked it."

I narrowed my eyes at him.

Maybe he's right, It did feel well... good. Didn't it?

"I'm gonna be the talk of the town as soon as this gets out." I groaned "Shit, I thought we agreed just friends!"

Paul pushed my hair out of my eyes, "I'm sorry." He said, looking at me sincerely. I looked away from his gaze, and sighed.

I pointed my finger at him, "This never happened, you never saw me tonight. We didn't talk, you didn't hang with me and we most definitely did not kiss! Got it?"

He gulped, "I won't tell" He muttered something under his breath.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Nothing, I won't tell okay?"

I nodded, "Help me up."

He took my hand and pulled me off the ground. "Don't even think about saying anything," I warned as I walked away. I opened the front door quietly, hoping like hell that my parents hadn't tried to check on me. As I walked in the light snapped on, Mum was standing there in her nightgown. She was furious, I could tell just by the look on her face. I looked at the floor and tried to slip past her. She put her arm out, blocking my way.

"What are you playing at!" She screamed.

I winced, "Nothing" I mumbled.

"You are such a brat! We were worried sick! You could've been abducted, or gotten lost anything could happen. You just don't go out at night like that!"

"I'm sorry mum, okay just ground me already. Spare me the lecture I've heard it enough times before!"

"No it's not okay! You are going to learn damn it child!"

"I'm not a child Mother! So stop treating me like one!" I hissed, and stormed past her slamming my bedroom door behind me.

Ugh, I'm so sick of her! Why can't she just let me live!

I took a deep breath, calming myself.

_This all started because of a boy, great! Just what I need!_

**((( Thanks for reading guys! Hope you liked it =D Please review I'll give you a cookie! XD )))**


	12. I wouldn't be so sure about that

**((( Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed your cookies! XD Any way thanks to my awesomely fantastical reviewers' emzies, Lady Lunar, lemonmonkeyfish3 and puRplEsuNseTs. You guys make my day! Isn't Paul amazing?!?! SO HOT! lol so this chapter is in Paul's POV, so I hope you love it), BTW sooooo sorry I took so long to update. Had lots of exams and stuff at School .oh. joy. )))**

Paul's POV

"Ooooh your gonna be in trouble!" Jared said, giving me a shove.

"Shut up Jared!" I said and slugged him on the shoulder.

"Ow" He said rubbing his shoulder. "God, that was a nasty thing to see. Kissy kissy kissy" Jared said making stupid faces.

I scowled at him and shoved my things into my locker, "I'm going to kill you tonight."

Jared smirked, "You're on! And Sam's gonna be pretty mad if you actually do, so I'm not worried, and my mom will probably kill you, then spit on your grave."

"I'm sure Sam can find another substitute it's not like we're the only ones now," I grinned at him. "And your mom wouldn't mind having enough money to pay the food bill, so I think your plan is flawed."

Jared scowled at me, "No! She so would care!"

I chuckled, "Okay then Mommas boy," I said, patted him on the shoulder and walked away.

_Never learns does he? Ah well, I can go find Waiata now._

I could feel myself smiling at the thought. I walked through the corridors until I reached her locker; she was standing there shoving her books inside. I walked toward her and leaned on the locker next to hers. She looked up and scowled at me.

_Damn it she's still mad, I couldn't help it!_

"What?"

I pouted, "I thought we were friends now?"

"Yeah, I thought that too, till you tried to play suck face with me," She hissed just loud enough so no one else would hear.

"I said I'm sorry."

"Yeah well, sometimes sorry doesn't cut it anyway, I don't want to talk to you at the moment," She said closing her locker. She looked up at me for a moment, before shaking her head and turning and walking in the other direction.

_I'm such an idiot! I had her talking to me again then I blew it!_

I felt myself twitching; I took a deep breath. Don't do it you'll scare Wai I told myself. My body slowly stopped twitching.

"God, you're such a dumb ass!" I punched the locker, leaving a deep dent in the metal. I looked at it in shock, "Oh, shit!"

I bounced on my feet for a moment, _What am I gonna do! Run for it!_

I ran down the corridor, skidding round the corner, carefully dodging the other students. I stopped in front of my first class, several students turned to look at me.

_I am so dead if anyone finds out._

Jared sauntered over to me, looking pleased with himself. I narrowed my eyes at him, "What did you do?"

He smirked, "Nothing."

I grabbed his shirt and pulled him aside, "What did you do? Now don't make me embarrass you in front of all these ladies."

He rolled his eyes, "I may have started a little rumour."

"About what?" I hissed.

He frowned, "I just said that you had some mystery woman. Dude chill."

"Chill? Chill! You're telling me to chill! I am going to strangle you to death!" I hissed at him.

"Dude we already had this discussion, get over it" He said and walked toward Kim wrapping his arms around her, and kissed her. I smiled, normally would gag at this sight, but I understood now. I sighed, thinking about what it was like kissing Waiata. Her lips were so soft, and she smelled like watermelon shampoo. I sighed; I could almost smell it. Wait, No. I could smell it. My head snapped up to see Waiata walking in my direction. I grinned; maybe she's come to see me. She doesn't have a class over here does she? She ignored me and went to a group of girls, who gave her excited squeals. I listened carefully to their conversation.

"Yeah I got changed into this class," Waiata said enthusiastically.

"What subject did you change?" One of the girls asked, I knew her name now what was it? Shayla? No, Shayna.

"I changed from history, I mean come on I got enough of the Maori legends and stuff shoved down my throat without learning about some nutty people who thought they could turn into wolves."

They laughed, I frowned.

_Great now I'm nutty! Just bloody great._

The blonde girl's eyes flickered toward me, then she leaned toward Wai.

"Oh my gosh, someone has the hots for you!" She said giving her a little nudge.

Wai blushed and looked up, to see my gaze still on them. She looked down again.

"I already know that, but I have a boyfriend he should just move on, I mean look at him he could have any girl in the school! The world even!" She said waving her hands around madly. I grinned.

The teacher unlocked the door and let us in, everyone went to their usual seats. Leaving Wai standing waiting to find a space, luckily for me my usual partner was 'away'.

_Yus! Conveniently awesome._

She scowled and sat down next to me, she took out her physics book and looked forward. Not even glancing at me.

_I sighed, how am I gonna pull this one off? She HATES me!_

Class was a drag; I got scolded several times for not listening. I couldn't concentrate; she wouldn't look at me, or talk to me. The bell rang, shocking me out of my day dreaming. Wai slipped out the door before I could talk to her, _don't follow her, she'll only get angrier_. I stood in the hallway watching her disappear down the corridor. Someone cleared their throat, I looked down. Mrs Glen was standing there tapping her foot expectantly.

"And what are you still doing here Mr Walker?" She said raising her brows. I looked around quickly realising that no one else was left in the hallway.

"Sorry Mrs Glen, I'm going to class now" I said and strolled off toward my next class. I could feel her eyes on the back of my head, and quickened my pace.

I opened the door to my next class, interrupting the teacher. Mr Daun glared at me, and jerked his thumb toward my seat.

"Sit down Mr Walker," He said through gritted teeth. He hated being interrupted, but even more than that he hated late students.

"I hope you realise that this is your third tardy this week," He said, looking at me from over his glasses. I nodded. "Wait after the bell Mr Walker."

_Oh joy, detention! Just what I wanted._ I scowled at the back of his head.

I pulled out my English book, and copied the writing off the board.

* * *

I sat in the small detention room, tapping my pen nervously. I could hear Sam calling for us, but I couldn't even leave.

How am I gonna escape? Shit, I'm gonna be in so much trouble. If I don't go one of the pack could get hurt, but if I leave I'll get suspended. Won't that look great to Wai?

I glanced out the window, and bit my lip.

No, they'll be fine. For now I'm just gonna have to stay put.

I looked around at the other students, a Goth chick sat in the corner, a jock and his friends sat at the back of the room. A stoner.  
Great I am now in the same category as them!

I slumped down in my seat, and stared longingly out the window. The clock on the wall ticked mockingly, I watched the minutes pass seemingly slower than usual. I tapped my fingers rhythmically on the desk earning a glare from the teacher. I sighed and lay forward onto the desk.

Maybe I can sleep; it may be the longest sleep I've had in the last week.

* * *

I dragged myself out of my seat, dozily walking out into the corridor. I rubbed my eyes, yawning loudly. I blinked refocusing my eyes; a couple were playing tonsil hockey in front of their locker. I frowned.

Sheesh get a room people.

I looked a little closer, my jaw dropped and I felt that sick feeling sinking into the pit of my stomach. I felt a low growl slipping from my mouth. My body began twitching uncontrollably. I fled from the hallway; I looked around frantically for somewhere to hide. I caught sight of a door that said "janitors closet" I yanked the door open slamming it behind me, just as I felt my body tear itself into a wolf. Suddenly the closet was much smaller.

_Ugh shit!_

Where are you? Sam yelled through my brain.

In the janitors closet

I could hear Jared and Brady laughing hysterically.

I curse you to every god or being of power.

The door handle on the closet moved, I tried to hold the door closed, but I couldn't reach. The door swung open. I caught a glimpse of the janitor, before I heard her scream.

_Fuck._

I heard them snicker, again.

The door slammed shut again, and her scream got fainter as she ran. I took a deep breath.

Think about Waiata.

I imagined her hair, shining in the light. Her curious green eyes. The way she bit her lip when she was thinking. My body changed back instantly. I swore under my breath, as I looked down to see that my clothes were tattered remains on the floor. There were loud footsteps thudding down the hallway. Someone stood outside the closet.

"Paul are you in there?" Jared said through the door.

"No" I grumbled.

He opened the door a crack and shoved some clothes through.

"You owe me big time," He said closing the door. I groaned and pulled the clothes on quickly, before anyone else decided to open the closet. I hear muffled voices coming toward the door cautiously. The door flew open, and Coach Harper stood there with a baseball bat tightly in his grip. His eyes caught mine for a moment, before he lowered the bat and burst out laughing.

_Thank God I had my clothes on._

"Ma'am I'm quite certain that Paul here is not a wolf." He said, shaking his head as he walked away.

I wouldn't be so sure about that Coach Harper.

She looked at me warily, before taking a mop from the cupboard and walking quickly in the other direction. I sighed.

_What do I tell her? How do I tell her?_

**((( So that's chapter 12 hope it was worth the wait. So please tell me what you think, and I hope you enjoyed it. I will try really hard to post the next chapter as fast as usual. Brrr it's cold winter has hit New Zealand oh noes!!!! Maybe I can take a blanket to school, What do you reckon people? Will it get taken off me? XD )))**


	13. The Stalker and the Cheater

**(((Hey guys, thanks to my fantastical reviewers Lady Lunar and puRplEsuNseTs. So this chappie is in Wai's POV. Anyways I really can't think of anything else to say so here goes, enjoy)))**

I spread my homework out on my desk, I groaned as I read the first algebra question.

_Hell, why do you torture me math? Oh yeah you hate me, every living thing, and just life in general. Great._

I scowled, as I began writing down the working of the answer. I worked my way through the algebra, marvelling at the alien language I had just deciphered. I groaned as I looked at the thick text book filled with Biology, and along side it Physics. Michelle burst through the door without knocking, I glared at her.

"Dinner. Now." She said slamming the door behind her.

I rolled my eyes, getting up and leaving my swarm of homework behind. I slid into my seat, and rubbed my eyes. I inhaled the sweet aroma floating toward me from the large roasting dish on the table. This was one of those smells that was just so mouth watering. Dad put a huge chunk of roast pork on my plate; I smiled appreciatively at him. I poured applesauce over the pork and shoved some into my mouth. The familiar taste danced across my taste buds. Then I realised how hot it was. I opened my mouth panting and fanning my tongue. I spat the food back onto my plate, and took a huge gulp of water. I looked up to see Mum looking at me disgustedly.

"What? It was hot!" I said defensively.

She scoffed, "That's what you get for eating like a pig."

Michelle snickered.

_Oh my gosh! She is so immature! How are you even related to me again!_?

I rolled my eyes and continued eating my dinner, more carefully this time. We ate in an awkward silence, until Mum cleared her throat.

"So, Wai. How was your day?" She asked folding her hands neatly on her lap.

I gave her a strange look; "Mum it was School, seriously."

She raised her brows.

"What about you the Michelle?"

Michelle grunted, and shrugged her shoulders.

_Wow Mum what a great conversation._

"Umm, I'm finished. Can I go now?"

Mum rolled her eyes dramatically, "Fine."

I got up, quickly escaping before she changed her mind. I slouched back into my chair, my pile of homework looming ominously over the desk.

"Damn you homework! To everything that could ever possibly cause you harm, damn you!" I said venomously.

I woke the next morning to find light coursing through my window. I flung my blanket on the ground and raced outside. I stood on the veranda, staring up at the clear blue sky. I grinned. Today is going to be good. A boy doing a paper run gawked at me as he walked past, I looked down to find I was only wearing a bra and boxers.

_Well apparently I finished my homework, but failed to change clothes._

I winked at him, laughed then walked back inside. I opened my wardrobe, searching for something light to wear. I pulled out a neon green tank top and a pair of denim mini shorts. I smiled as I remembered that Brad was coming over.

_I love the weekend._

I padded my way into the kitchen, opening a box of Capn' Crunch and taking it to the lounge.

_Cereal just tastes so much better without milk. Or at least American milk, it's just not the same without the milk straight from the milking shed. Or not having a complaint to make to Fonterra._

I flicked the T.V on and sat cross-legged on the floor in front of the sofa. I surfed the channels, finally settling for a corny soap opera. I popped a piece of cereal into my mouth, letting it dissolve slowly on my tongue. I laughed as the soap stars dramatically vowed to love each other forever, wrapped their arms around each other and kissed passionately.

"I LOVE YOU!" I mimicked, before getting up and shoving the box of cereal back into the cupboard. I skipped down the hallway, and banged on the bathroom door.

"Chelle get out! You've been in there for ages!" I moaned.

"Shut up you whiny little brat," She snapped as the door flew open. She scowled at me and stomped into her room, slamming the door behind her.

I picked my way carefully through a number of various items of clothing. Being especially careful to stay away from Michelle's grotty knickers. I pulled a clean towel out of the cupboard and put it over the towel rack. I stood under the hot water, soaking in the extra warmth. Even with the weather reasonably nice, it was still cold enough to want a really hot shower. I lathered the shampoo through my hair, rinsing it out thoroughly. I slicked the conditioner through my hair, and began shaving my legs. I washed all the foam off, and wrapped the towel tight around myself. I wiped the steam from the mirror and flicked the fan on. My makeup bag sat patiently on the edge of the sink. I pulled out it contents, and planned out the 'look' I would give myself today. I finally settled for a series of blues and gray, making my eyelids look like tiny oceans. I lined my eyes with black liquid eyeliner, and waved the mascara wand over my eyelashes. I put a small amount of gloss on my lips, studying its affect. I smiled at my handy work. My girls back home would've been proud. I dried my hair, fluffing and mousing it into place. I pulled my clothes back on, avoiding my hair. I smiled at my reflection and flounced back to my room. I turned on the radio, and lay on my bed. Ryan Seacrest's voice poured from the speakers, as he made his usual series of jokes. I sang along to the next song, drumming out the best on my bed. A truck pulled into the driveway, I peered out the window to see who it was. Paul stepped out of the truck and slammed the door behind him. I snapped the curtain shut, and pressed my back against the wall.

_Holy shit! What do I do! _

I peeked out the window to see if he was coming inside.

_I can't see him, crap please be leaving. Maybe he's just dropping something off for Sam and Emily._

There was a knock on my door and Mum peeked in.

"Hey Wai, Paul's here. Come and say hello," She said smiling brightly at me.

I groaned and got up. I walked slowly into the lounge; Paul smiled when he saw me. I raised an eyebrow at him, and he quickly changed his expression.

"Hey" I said flatly.

"Hey," He said seemingly unscathed by my tone of voice.

"So, uh. What's up?" I asked trying to make a conversation.

"Oh, um. There's a bonfire tonight, and you guys are invited." He said smiling hopefully.

I frowned. "Mum, you know Brad is coming 'round tonight."

She nodded, "Yes. I just figured he could come with us," She said oblivious to my frustration.

Paul made a small sound, something between and grunt and a scoff. Or maybe even a growl?

"Mum! I can't believe you; he invited us not Brad. I'll just stay home, me and Brad can go get pizza or something."

Mum glared at me warningly, "I don't think so Missy, you are coming whether you like it or not. Brad can decide if he would like to come or not, it's up to him. And that's final."

I groaned. I saw Paul's eyes flick toward me, like he was in some kind of pain. I looked up at him, catching him staring at me. He looked straight at me, something in his eyes, was... trying to tell me something. I shook it off, getting up and stalking into the kitchen. I glared at Paul, then took my phone out and text Brad.

**Hey bad news**

**i gota go 2 sams for a bonfire :(**

**ur alwd 2 com wth if u wnt**

send.

I waited for a reply, my phone buzzed and I read the message.

**Oh tht sux**

**um i dnt no sam so i prbly shld sty hm**

I pouted, and quickly sent him a reply.

**K u shld stl com ova tho**

**we cn go 2 da beach**

Send.

My phone buzzed again.

**K see u sune**

**xoxo**

I smiled and shove my phone into my pocket. I walked back into the lounge to see Mum serving Paul a hot cup of coffee. I have a distinct weakness for coffee.

_Mmm, coffee._

I inhaled the delicious aroma, smiling.

"Yum, I smell caffeinated goodness!" I chirped.

_How does coffee do this to me? I suddenly all happy, and I haven't even had any yet!_

"Want some?" Mum asked.

I rolled my eyes, "Do you even have to ask? Of course I do!"

She handed me a mug filled with steaming hot coffee.

_Ahh, your not a Nolan unless you love, good dark coffee._

I sipped the coffee carefully, making sure not to burn myself. I could feel Paul's eyes on me again; I peeked up at him through me fringe. The corners of his mouth pulled up into a smile. I turned my eyes to the coffee in my hands, suddenly very interested in the content of the mug.

_Great, stalker boy is here. At my house. In my lounge. Drinking my coffee. Damn you stalker boy, you and your 'connections'._

I heard a car pull up outside, I leaped up and raced to the door. I swung the door open, startling Brad. I flung my arms around him, squeezing him tight. He chuckled in my ear.

"What's all this about, huh?" He asked curiously.

I leaned close to his ear; "Stalker boy is still here."

"Ah, I see." He said nodding understandingly. He wrapped his arm around my waist, keeping his grip firm as he lead me inside. He flopped down into the armchair, pulling me onto his lap. I giggled. I glanced up at Paul, to see him clenching his fists, and twitching. He looked almost as if the edges of his body were turning into a blur. I squinted at him curiously.

Brad looked at him, "What's wrong with you stalker boy?"

Paul clicked his knuckles, "More like what's wrong with you, or what will be once I've finished with you." He said through gritted teeth.

I stared at him in shock, before I got up and crossed the room.

"Did you just threaten my boyfriend?" I asked furiously.

He glared at Brad, ignoring me. I raised my hand, and slapped his cheek. The sound echoed through the now silent house. Paul looked at me, seemingly unaffected.

"Get out of my house!" I shrieked.

He blinked several times, "But, I. He... He's cheating on you!" He blurted out.

I stared at him in utter horror, looking back to Brad. He couldn't look me in the eye. I felt hot tears slipping down my cheeks.

(**(( DA DA DA DAAAAA! SHOCK HORROR! Well anyway I really hope you liked this chapter, please review. I'd love to hear what you thought =] )))**


	14. Feel better Lunch

I thought you said it was easy,

Listening to your heart,

I thought you said I'd be okay,

So why am I breaking apart?

Don't wanna be torn.

~ Torn by Hannah Montana

**(((Hey Guys, Hope you enjoyed the last chapter, yeah I know it was a cliff hanger. But what can I say I had to make you come back XD Just to make things clear, I am not a hannah montana fan, but the song seemed to fit. Anyway, thanks to my fantastical reviewers Lady Lunar, Counter-of-stars, emzies and puRplEsuNseTs. Also a huge thanks to all my readers from the USA you guys are crazy on fire, following closely in their footsteps are New Zealand (woot my country yeah! Sorry I have to be a little bit biased! XD), the UK, Ireland and Australia! Love you guys, hope you like this chapter please review it means so much to me when you do. So here it is)))**

I quickly wiped the tears away, blinking to prevent the rest I could feel welling up in the corners of my eyes. I pushed my hair out of my face, composing myself as much as I could.

I looked at Brad, my lip quivering as I spoke. "We're done. Get out," I said without raising my voice at all.

He looked at me innocently; he got up and walked over to my side. He raised his hand placing it on my cheek. I flinched at his touch. The thought of him with someone else, was settling into my mind. I could feel a knot forming in my throat, and that sickening feeling deep in my stomach. I pulled the door open, motioning for him to leave. He lingered in the door way, as if waiting for me to change my mind.

"I'm sorry," He said pouting slightly. "Forgive me?"

I frowned, forgive you! Seething at the thought, I clenched my fists in disgust.

"I. Will. _Never_. Forgive you," I said through clenched teeth. "Now, _get out_ of my house."

He stepped aside, and walked down the steps. He turned back, looking at me pleadingly. I raised my hand, waving my middle finger at him. Then slammed the door. I sighed, leaning against the door and closing my eyes. I felt a very warm sensation course through my body, then realised that Paul had just wrapped his arms around me. I felt tears slipping down my cheeks again, finally surrendering to them. Paul held me in his arms, rocking me from side to side.

"Shh, it'll be alright" He said.

He guided me to the sofa, and sat me down. He carefully tilted my head up so I was looking at him.

"You'll be okay, now I'm going to make you a 'feel better' lunch" He said, smiling at me.

I smiled weakly back at him. "Thanks," I said.

I watched as he raided the kitchen, taking out anything and everything containing sugar, caffeine and chocolate. I turned to stare out the window, a group of kids walked past, laughing loudly. They each held beach towels, and one had a picnic basket. I couldn't help but think that if none of this had happened; I would be one of the happy people heading to the beach today. I sighed, and decided to try to erase my thoughts by watching T.V. I surfed through the channels, skipping past the boring talk shows, until I found a morning cartoon. I watched the crazy little character's, smirking as their eyes became so big that they didn't fit on their faces. I resisted yelling at the screen, as they stopped in the middle of a fight to speak to each other. It was ridiculous; all of a sudden everything stops just because they're talking! I flicked the T.V off in frustration.

"Stupid cartoons," I muttered.

Paul walked back into the lounge, balancing a huge tray. It was covered in delicious looking treats, and I could smell the coffee. Not just any coffee, it was without a doubt a mochachino, with chocolate sprinkles. My amazing coffee senses were buzzing. He smiled, carefully placing the tray on the table beside me. He bowed dramatically.

"Your lunch Madame," He said in a terrible French accent.

"Merci, Monsieur" I said taking the mug from the tray.

He sat down next to me, he wasn't even touching me, but I could feel the warmth radiating from his body. I tucked my legs up under myself, taking a chocolate covered biscuit, and dunking it in the coffee. I peeked up at Paul, from beneath my fringe. He was smiling at me, as if sitting there watching me eat was the most fascinating thing in the world. I looked up at him, he didn't look away. His smile widened.

"What?"

He shook his head, "Nothing."

I rolled my eyes dramatically. "Your so weird, Paul."

He put his hand over his heart, "Oh, the pain!" He cried.

I smirked.

"Oh, well. I guess I'll get over it, considering that you've been calling me weird since the day we met."

I raised my brows, sceptically.

"You have!"

I shrugged, "Probably, but you have no proof, so I choose to deny it."

He stuck his tongue out childishly.

I giggled. "Nope, I change my mind, you are completely bonkers!"

He gave me a puzzled look.

"It means crazy."

He chuckled, "Yeah, I know. I just didn't realise that people_ actually_ said that word."

I scowled at him, "Well, they do!"

He burst out laughing. I took a cushion off the sofa, and hurled it at him. He rubbed his head, pretending that it hurt.

"You over sized, little boy!"

He smirked. "I'm older than you."

I folded my arms across my chest, "Fine then!"

"Come on short stuff, let's take our chocolatey feast to the beach."

I tapped my chin, pretending to think about his suggestion. "I think you'll find it's _my_ chocolatey feast, and only if you carry everything."

He rolled his eyes; "I'm already being used as a luggage cart."

"Oh and one more thing," I stood up on the sofa. "Don't call me short stuff."

He raised his hand, saluting me. "Yes, Ma'am."

We packed everything into the picnic basket, and hauled an old blanket out of the cupboard. I heaved the basket toward Paul; he took it from me as if it weighed nothing. Paul looked hilarious, he had a picnic basket in one hand, a blanket tucked under his arm, and towels in the other.

I smirked at him.

He grinned back, "You ready?" He asked, motioning toward the door.

"Hold on I just have to grab my jandals." I said and ran down the hall.

"What are jandals?" He called after me.

"Ugh, flip flops!" I tossed over my shoulder.

"Oh."

I grabbed my jandals, before noticing my camera on my side table. I picked it up and shoved it in my tote bag. I picked up my straw, cowgirl hat. Pushing it down on my head.

This should make for an interesting day.

My jandals clicked, as I walked down the hall. Paul was waiting by the door. He smirked at me.

"What have you got on your head?" He asked, trying not to laugh.

"Oh, poor naive Paulie. It's called a hat, you know that thing smart people wear that don't want to get sunburned."

He scoffed, "Your not gonna get sunburned here, not even on a day like this."

"Whatever, have you seen my skin? I'm not exactly, _tan_ like you!"

He nodded, "_Obviously_, but still."

We stepped out side onto the porch. The sun blinded me for a moment.

"I made that mistake at home, when I was at the beach with my friend. To cut a long story short, I looked like a lobster, and I was peeling for almost a month. Not fun."

He chuckled, "Well, it's your fault for being so pale."

I shoved him, "Yes, because I _so _chose to be so pasty!"

I could hear the beach; the waves were crashing almost delicately against the shore. I smiled at the sound. The sun was warm on my back; the day was almost perfect. I sighed, remembering the events of the past couple of hours. The conversation slipped into a comfortable silence, each of us drifting off into our own little worlds. We turned the corner, reaching the small path down to the beach. The beach was filled with people, all having fun, laughing and children playing in the surf. I picked up my jandals, the sand felt good. Soothing. We walked down the beach, trying to find a spot on the crowded beach. Finally, the masses of people began to decrease. We sat down, unfolding the blanket, setting the basket down on it. I looked out to the ocean; it really was a beautiful day. I dug through my bag, searching for my camera. I turned it on, taking a shot of the beach. I lay down on the blanket, soaking up the sun.

_Maybe a bit of vitamin D will make me feel less crappy._

I closed my eyes, enjoying the warmth of the sun. I heard Paul shift, I opened one eye. Looking at him suspiciously. I pushed myself up, and rested on my elbows. He smiled at me. I smirked.

"You know, if I keep catching you smiling at me, I might just have to send you on your way."

He scoffed, "Now, why would you do that? You know you love the attention."

I grinned, "Of course. Now, my luggage cart, slash slave, we should go swimming. Considering for the first time since I've been here, it's not so freezing, that it feels like it should be snowing."

He grinned, "As you wish, Ma'am." He held his hand out for me. I took it, and he pulled me up without effort.

_Crap, this boy is strong!_

"And it's Mademoiselle, to you." I said, pulling my shirt over my head. Suddenly I felt self-conscious, standing in front of Paul. In _nothing_, but a bikini. Paul was staring at me; he made not attempt to hide this fact. I raised my brows at him.

"Perve."

He blinked, clearly shocked at my remark.

"I'm not a perve!" He protested.

"Then next time, make sure your ogling isn't quite so obvious," I said with a smirk.

"Well, then. I guess I'll just keep my wonderful comment to myself," He said wryly.

I scowled at him. "No, _all_ comments, providing they are nice, are to be said. They are good for the broken-hearted."

He scoffed, "Your hardly 'broken-hearted.'"

I rolled my eyes, "Maybe, but still."

He chuckled, "I was going to say that you looked beautiful. But I guess I won't now," He grinned.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Yes," I said between bursts of laughter. "I'm sure I look fantastic, all puffy eyed, and my nose is probably still red."

He smiled, "Well, you didn't cry as much as I expected you would. They must breed 'em tough in New Zealand."

"Wait, was that a compliment, or an insult? You _expected_ me to bawl?"

"Well, kinda. I guess most girls, from 'round here would've. But not you, you're... different."

"Thank you... I think."

He chuckled, "So, why aren't you heart-broken?" He asked, curiously.

I thought about my answer. "I guess, I just didn't expect it to last. College, I mean high school relationships just don't last."

I looked up at him, he murmured something. After a long silence, he just nodded, and said "Yeah."

I tilted my head, trying to read his expression. He took my hand, tugging me gently toward the water. I felt that brilliant sensation again; the warmth was... unreal. I smiled.

"Come on, this time you don't have to cling to me!"

**(((Well that's it, what'd you think? Well, I thought about making this chapter all 'heart-broken' and teary, but that's just DEPRESSING. I also tried making it totally sappy, and romantic, but that would just be too soon. So I decided somewhere in the middle was good. I think she's too strong to break down over a guy, so yeah. But also, being cheated on has to hurt even if it's just a little. So now that Brad's out of the way, Paulie can start making his move! YUS! SO hope you liked this chappie! Please review, it only takes a second even if it only says that you liked it or good, hell review even if you hated it! lol thanks for reading)))**


	15. Sorry

**(((Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. And yes Lady Lunar, you are the friend I got lobsterfied with =P. So thanks for the reviews Lady Lunar, puRplEsuNseTs, emzies and Counter-of-stars, also thanks to Miss F Cullen for putting my story on alert =], you guys are awesome! Glad you guys liked it, I almost had a fit when I saw the traffic on my story had got up to 367 hits in one night, and the visitor count went up to 93! WOOT WOOT! Also, I've started another Twilight FanFic. Although it is extremely different to this one, if your interested go check it out =] So here it is, chapter 15!)))**

I lay sprawled out on the beach towel, 'photosynthesising' in the sunlight I'd been missing so much. I closed my eyes, enjoying the glorious warmth. Obviously, there was still no chance of gaining any colour, from this one day when the clouds had a mental break down. But, just in case I turned over, to make sure it would be even if it did _eventually _happen. I drew random patterns in the sand, looking back at them realising that they were completely unrecognisable as anything. I sat up, looking out at the ocean; I had effectively wasted my entire day. But then again, I had wasted it with gorgeous arm candy.

_Bad Waiata! You can't think like that, you only just broke up with Brad. Hell, your such an almost slut!_

Paul was happily munching on a chocolate muffin; I reached into the picnic basket. Finding it very empty. I glared at Paul.

"You ate everything!" I whined.

He grinned, sheepishly. "No, there's some biscuits left, and..." he pulled out he pulled out a thermos. " This," he shook it.

"Oh, sorry that's all gone too."

I rolled my eyes, "Typical."

He pouted. "Are you really hungry?"

"Eh, a little. I'll hold up, as long as you don't eat my dinner as well." I said pointing my finger at him.

"You sure?"

I rolled my eyes, "Jeez, I'm fine. Don't worry so much. Plus I'm not gonna die if I skip a meal." I said, motioning toward my stomach.

He frowned, "You think you're fat!"

"Um, not 'fat' but, definitely not skinny."

He folded his arms, "You don't need to lose weight, or change one little bit."

I blushed, turning my face away from him.

_How do you possibly resist this boy? He like,_ radiates_ everything you could possibly want in a guy!_

"You know, you really should stop trying to flatter me."

"But it's fun," He said flashing me a wide grin.

"You're such a man whore!" I said sticking my tongue out at him.

He leaned back, "Only for you darl," He winked. "Only you."

"Darl?" I raised my brows.

"Sorry, do you prefer babe, baby, darl, sweet heart, hun or honey?" He asked with a smirk.

I smacked his arm; he rubbed it, acting as if it hurt.

"Neither, well at least not coming from you. I'm not your girl." I said smirking back at him.

He pouted, "Do you wanna be?" He asked brightening slightly.

I tapped my chin, "Hmm. Nope, I'm good. Plus, I have a stand by period of three weeks at least, before I date again."

He sighed, "Three weeks! Aw, come on!" He said gawping at me. "What about after? Gimme a chance?"

I stood up, "Keep schmoozing, and maybe you'll get somewhere. But, for now, I am a free woman. And, I intend to spend it with absolutely no strings attached."

He raised his brows, "So, I get no brownie points what so ever?"

"Maybe, I guess you'll never know. Now carry my things slave!" I said.

"That could be an innuendo."

I laughed, as I walked away.

I walked up to the footpath, leaving Paul to gather our things. I continued down the path toward my house, leaving Paul to catch up. Which, I knew he would. I turned the corner into my street, to find Brad leaning against my fence. Only a few meters away.

"Crap," I muttered under my breath. Turning away, trying to escape before he saw me.

"Wai!" He called.

I clenched my teeth, and made my fists into tight balls. I stood still, refusing to turn to him. I felt his hands on my waist, and I jerked away. Suddenly feeling very exposed, in my bikini and short shorts. He stood in front of me. I glared at him, hoping by some all mighty miracle that he would disintegrate into a small pile of ash.

"Don't be like this, it was a mistake, and I regret it." He said.

"How can you mistakenly, get with another girl? Huh, you tell me that! You weren't even drunk. Bastard." I hissed, through my teeth.

He reached out for me, grabbing my arm. I shook, but his grip was too strong.

"Don't do this Wai, it doesn't have to end."

"Let her go!" A soothingly familiar voice said from behind me.

Brad glared up at, a furious Paul.

"Or what? You'll beat me up, huh?"

Paul twitched, "I was more like thinking, beat the crap out of you, the get rid of all evidence. You're not worth jail time."

"Fuck off Paul, you don't have to be some big hero, just to get into bed with a girl!"

Brad ran his hand over my back, placing it on the back of my thigh, just below my ass.

I watched as Paul's body began to twitch more rapidly.

With the blink of an eye, Paul slammed his fist into Brad's face. The sickening crunch of his nose being broken, rang in my ears. Brad fell back, landing on the ground, a meter away. I watched as Paul, moved toward Brad. Glowering at him, and moving around, as if to find the best place to attack. Paul growled. His body was shaking uncontrollably; it was almost blurry... My eyes widened as I watched him raise his fist again.

"Paul don't!" I shrieked, my voice echoing in my ears.

Paul's head snapped up, and as he saw my face, his shaking stopped.

He rushed toward me, "I'm so sorry." He said, the sincerity evident in his voice.

I took a deep shaky breath, holding it for ten seconds. Before taking another breath.

I sighed, shaking my head. "Your such an idiot," I muttered.

He frowned, "I know."

I closed my eyes, and rubbed my face.

"Well, I guess we better make sure you didn't give him brain damage."

Paul chuckled, "I didn't hit him that hard, thanks to you."

I nudged him. He smiled at me.

"Oi! Brad, you okay?"

He glared at me, his shirt slowly changing from white to red. As the blood seeped into his shirt.

"Does it look like I'm okay, bitch?" He snapped, wiping blood away from his mouth.

"Look, if you want help, the cut the crap! 'cause I'm quite happy to leave you here, really I think you deserve everything you get, but I'm not as shallow as you, and I actually have a heart!"

I folded my arms, glaring at him. Waiting for his reply.

"Fine," He muttered.

I held my hand out to him, and hauled him off the ground. He winced, obviously sore, not only where he was punched. We walked back to my house, Brad keeping a good distance away from Paul. I skidded inside, and grabbed my keys off the bench. Running back outside, before my parents noticed. Brad was in the passenger side of my truck, and Paul in the back. His legs were crammed up against the back of the seat, and his head was skimming the roof. I jammed the keys into the ignition. Revving the engine.

* * *

"Are you sure you're not coming in?" I asked.

Paul nodded, "Some how I don't think Doctor Cullen will appreciate me coming in, with the person that I just beat up, do you?"

I sighed, "I suppose not."

I walked into the hospital, Brad at my side. Still scowling as just much as before. The receptionist looked at Brad's blood smeared face in horror.

"What on earth happened to you? You look like you've been to war!" She said, her mouth forming a small 'o'.

I took in a sharp breath, and mumbled a brief explanation.

She furrowed her brows with disapproval, "Take a seat, Doctor Cullen will be with you in a moment."

I slumped into the chair, tapping my foot impatiently. I glanced at Brad, his face looked even worse now. It was turning a blotchy purple, and was covered in dry blood. The wide double doors swung open, and Doctor Cullen glided in. I'd only seen him on a few occasions, every time I as almost stunned by his youthful appearance, and sheer beauty. He smiled, motioning for us to follow him. He closed the door behind us, and sat down.

"Now, how about you tell me what happened." He said to Brad.

Brad winced as he began to talk, "That psycho Paul, attacked me." He said through swollen lips.

Doctor Cullen frowned, "That doesn't sound like Paul, he's such a nice young man. Why would he do such a thing?"

"Sexual assault could be one reason," I muttered.

He turned to me, shocked. _Crap, he heard me!_

"Sexual assault?" He said, his expression un-readable.

"Umm, yeah." I muttered.

"Shut up!" Brad snarled.

Doctor Cullen stood up, "Miss Nolan, I think you should leave, I'll fix Brad up. Then we will be sorting out an appropriate, punishment for both of these young men."

I nodded and mumbled him a thank you, before leaving a little too hastily. Paul was outside, leaning against my truck. His head snapped up, as I walked toward him.

"Where's the freak?"

I shook my head, placing my hands on my hips. "Getting his face fixed!"

"He deserved it," He muttered.

"Paul! You can't say that! You're gonna get in a hell of a lot of trouble for this!" I said glaring up at him.

He shrugged, "It'll blow over, and at least he's learned his lesson."

I put my hand on my forehead, and looked at the ground.

_Oh my gosh, does he not realise serious this is? What kind of an idiot is he! I just... just wanna strangle him sometimes!_

I got into the truck, slamming the door after me. Paul slipped into the passenger seat quietly.

I peeled out of the parking lot, tyres squealing.

Paul placed his hand over mine on the steering wheel, I glared at him from the corners of my eyes.

"Let me drive," He said softly. "If we crashed, I couldn't bare to see you hurt."

"I'm not going to crash," I said quietly.

"Pull over," He said, his voice filled with tenderness.

I sighed, and slowed the truck pulling onto the side of the road.

I got out and moved to the other side, as I was about to get in Paul pulled me into a crushing embrace.

"Thank you, for listening to me," He whispered in my ear. His warm breath lingered on my face, making goosebumps rise on my skin.

I looked up at him, his intense eyes boring into mine.

"Next time listen to me too," I said gazing back at him.

He nodded, "Okay, I will."

I smiled, and gave him a small squeeze. Before slipping out of his arms and into the passenger seat.

**(((So that's the latest chapter, I am soooo sorry about taking so long to update. I had a terrible case of writers block, thank goodness it went away, it was driving me insane! So if you've forgotten, they're supposed to being going to a bonfire/barbecue at Sam and Emily's, so the next chapter will be there. So tell me what did you think? Realistic, or not? Well I hope you liked it, please review =])))**


	16. Stories

**(((Hey my awesomely fantastical readers and reviewers! Thanks for the awesome reviews, puRplEsuNseTs, Lady Lunar, emzies and Counter-of-stars. Also thanks to, jigokunooujo and easterhorse for subscribing :) You guys rock! If you haven't already you should totally check out my other story called tame, it's a little longer than these chapters, but hopefully you'll like it as well! Well with out further delay, here's chapter 16, enjoy!)))**

Paul pulled into the driveway. We had successfully made it home, to a much safer degree than my driving or mood would've allowed. Paul cut the engine, and handed me the keys. I smiled, taking them from him. Feeling a sudden burst of warmth as his hand brushed against mine. It wasn't like any other feeling. Not like when you held your boyfriend's hand, and you were completely aware of every single movement. It was so much more, so different. I mentally shook myself awake again, and got out of the truck.

"Mum Dad, I'm back!" I called dropping my keys on the bench and looked down the hall. The house was silent.

"Mu-um!"

There was no answer.

"Crap, they left without me, _again._"

"I can go, if you want? You know, in case your parents wouldn't like us being here alone" He said.

I shrugged. "Nah, it should be all good with the 'rents. They trust you, Pawlie."

He chuckled.

I glanced at the clock, "When do we have to be at Sam and Emily's place?"

"Umm, four or five. I think, but you don't like the guys much. So I guess we can wait a little longer."

"Who said I didn't like them?"

"Just seems like it." He said, shrugging his shoulders.

I raised my brows, "Right."

He grinned sheepishly.

"Um, well I'm gonna go get ready." I started down the hall.

"Oh, you can help yourself to whatever if you're thirsty. Or still hungry," I called over my shoulder.

* * *

I pulled on my thick winter jacket, remembering how cold it gets at night. I wrapped a scarf around my neck, in hope of keeping myself warm for once. Paul chuckled as I stepped outside.

"What?"

"You look like an Eskimo," He said.

I glared at him, "I'd rather be an Eskimo than freeze to death."

He laughed.

I shoved him, and walked past. "Jerk!"

I got in the truck, and shoved a CD in. I turned the volume up, adjusting the bass to my liking.

Paul winced at the loud thump of the music as he got into the passenger seat.

Paul said something, but I couldn't hear.

"What?" I yelled over the music.

"Can you turn it down a little?" He yelled back.

I rolled my eyes, and turned the volume down.

"Party-pooper!"

He shrugged, "It's bad for your ears anyway. You shouldn't have it up that loud."

I smirked, "Yes mum."

I drove down the road. I tapped in time to the much quieter music.

"What are we listening to?" Paul asked.

I glanced at him, "You are joking right?"

He shook his head.

"Oh my gosh! You haven't lived!"

"Well, I'm pretty sure I'm alive."

"This is the one and only, Joan Jett. "I said, as if it should be obvious.

"Who?"

I gaped at him, quickly turning my attention back to the road.

"I love rock n roll. Ring a bell at all? Or Bad reputation?"

"Um, kinda."

"Oh man, your life is bleak."

He frowned.

"Joking, joking. Here I'll put on I love rock n roll." I pushed number 9 on the radio.

The truck filled with the classic rock that I loved so much.

I smiled, and sang along with the music. Tapping the steering wheel in time with the drums.

Paul smiled, seemingly recognising the song.

"Yeah, I know this song. Just never knew who sang it."

"Well, I suppose you have lived a little then."

The song ended as I pulled into Sam and Emily's long driveway.

I parked behind my parent's car, and shoved my keys into my pocket. I trudged up to the front door; it was still wet from the constant rain.

I slipped off my boots, and opened the front door.

The smell of carefully baked food wafted toward me, teasing my taste buds.

"Mmm, smells good Emily!" I said.

She stuck her head round the corner.

"Oh you're here sweet heart," She said wiping her hands on her apron. She hugged me, and dragged me and Paul inside. I could feel the thick scars on her hands, but I didn't look. Emily was beautiful, and I couldn't bear to look at the tragic marks that covered her face and arm.

"Guys, Wai and Paul are _finally_ here." She called out the door.

I smiled at her, as she went back to the kitchen. How she managed to cook for all these people I did not know. Especially with the way the guys around here ate, it was enough to feed the U.S Army.

I stepped outside, everyone was already there. Apparently, waiting for us.

I smiled shyly, and slid onto the bench seat.

A few of the guys grinned at me, making me wonder if there was something on my chair. Everyone chattered loudly, Mum was deep in conversation with Mrs. Clearwater. I sighed; the only person I had to talk to was Paul. Great.

Sam stood up, clearing his throat. "Dig in people," He said simply and took a plate off the table.

I watched as the guys swarmed the table. I grimaced as I watched them pile food onto their plates, as if they'd never seen food in their lives.

_How the hell do they stay so in shape eating like that?_

I didn't move from my seat, deciding not to get between the boys and their precious dinner.

Paul put a plate on my lap; it had a much smaller amount of food on it then last time he served my dinner. I smiled him a thank you.

I cut off a piece of steak, and chewed it slowly. I watched everyone else from beneath my fringe, and ate my dinner silently. Paul got up to pile his plate with more food. I cringed. Leah slid into Paul's seat.

"Hey," She said.

I blinked, shocked that she was talking to me. She always looked so, morbid.

"Hi," I said giving her a small smile.

"So, you and Paul ay?" She said, giving me a little nudge.

I choked on the mouth full I was about to swallow, and spat it onto my plate.

I gaped at her, "What?"

"You, and Paul. You're together aren't you?" She asked.

"What are you talking about?" I spluttered.

She blinked, "Oh, crap sorry. I thought you guys were together." She ran her hand through her hair, "Crap, this is awkward."

I grinned, "Yeah. It is."

She laughed, "So, no you and Paul then?"

"Definitely not," I said far too quickly.

"Guess I got it wrong then," She muttered something under her breath.

"So, what's up with the guys. Are they all on steroids or something?"

She laughed, "If only it were that simple." She said, her mouth pulled up into a smile. It was an unfamiliar sight, seeing Leah smile. She looked beautiful.

_Why doesn't she have a boyfriend? She's so pretty!_

I smiled back at her. People were slowly migrating toward a large unlit bonfire. We dawdled over with them, finding a reasonably comfortable position to sit on the large logs placed around it. The ground was slightly charred from the last bonfire. I watched as Sam lit the fire, and took his seat next to Emily. He wrapped his arm around her, and placed a gentle kiss on each of her silvery scars. I glanced at Leah, who was shuffling her feet and looking at the ground. I caught a glimpse of her face, and the tears trailing down her cheeks.

_What's happened?_

I moved closer to her, and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay, Leah?" I whispered.

She gave me a weak smile, "Yeah." She whispered back, her voice was hoarse.

I gave her a little squeeze, and turned toward Sam. Who was apparently about to tell a story. There was obviously nothing I could do for her if she wouldn't admit there was something wrong.

Paul sat down on the ground, at the end of the log I was sitting on. He smiled at me, then turned his attention to Sam as well.

I listened intently as he told a beautiful story. About the Quilliute tribe, and their beliefs. I smiled; these stories were so much more fascinating than the Maori legends. Before I knew it the sky was pitch black, the only light was from the flickering bonfire. The fire cast elongated shadows of everything it reached. I noticed Leah get up quietly and slip back into the house. I contemplated going after her, then decided against it. Paul got up and sat down in her place. He smiled at me, his white teeth showing clearly in the darkness. I smiled back. Everyone had begun to chatter again.

"So, what did you think of Sam's story?" Paul asked.

I smiled, "It was pretty cool, too bad it's not real though."

He grinned, "Maybe. Maybe not."

I laughed, "Oh, poor deranged little Pawlie."

He smirked, "You'd be surprised the things in the world that are actually real."

"Yeah? Like what?" I said nudging him with my shoulder.

"Stuff," He said nudging me back.

I smirked, "Oh that explains everything." I said dramatically, "My life is now complete!"

He chuckled.

The wind blew across me, making me shiver. I pulled my jacket tight around me, and rubbed my hands together.

"Cold?"

"No, not at all." I said sarcastically.

He smiled and put his arm around me. I instantly felt warm again. Despite myself I snuggled into his shoulder. Feeling the warmth coarse through my body.

"God, how do you stay so warm?"

"Trade secret, haven't I told you this before?" He said smirking slightly.

"Eh, probably. But since when have I given up till I've got an answer?"

I yawned, feeling my eyes grow heavier.

* * *

I dozed off, waking to my mother's voice.

"Wai, wake up sweetie." She said, giving me a small shake.

I blinked, focusing my eyes. I looked around the room, feeling completely lost.

"Where am I?" I mumbled. I felt someone move next to me. I suddenly remembered where I was, and sat up straight.

Paul chuckled, "Well, well. She's not in a coma after all."

I glared at him, some time during my sleep he must have moved me into the living room.

I ran my hair through my now tangled hair. I grimaced; I probably look like death warmed up. Great.

"You awake enough to drive home?" Mum asked, all together too cheerily.

"No," I groaned. "I wanna go back to sleep."

I heard stifled laughter from the other side of the room. Quil, Embry, and Jacob were at the table. Resisting the urge to laugh. I glared at them, and flashed my middle finger at them.

"Waiata Nolan! That was disgusting!" Mum snapped.

Crap, forgot she was here for a second there!

I looked at her sheepishly, producing another round of laughter from the guys.

Paul gave them a stern look, and they quickly shut their mouths.

I smirked at them.

"I can drive her home, Mrs. Nolan," Paul offered politely.

"Oh, thank you Paul." She said smiling at him.

Oh shit, she think he's a gentleman now doesn't she. Let the matchmaking being!

**(((Well that's it guys, hope you liked it. Now it has been brought to my attention that my punctuation is not usually correct, so if you could please give me some pointers/advice on how to improve that would be greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading, please review etc etc blah blah blah.)))**


	17. Pancakes

**(((Thanks for the reviews, puRplEsuNseTs, Lady Lunar, emzies and Counter-of-stars. Glad you thought my punctuation was better that time *especially you Counter-of-stars* :) Any ways, don't think I have much to tell you this time... so here goes)))**

I dragged myself out of the truck, shivering at the sudden temperature difference. I ran to the door escaping from the cold. Dad was stoking up the fire, attempting to put some warmth back into the house. I slumped onto the sofa, and pulled the rug over me. I closed my eyes, and attempted to go back to sleep.

"Would you like a drink, Paul?" I heard Mum ask from in the kitchen.

"Sure, Mrs. Nolan." He said politely.

I groaned and hauled myself up from the sofa, and skulked into the kitchen. I glared at Mum, then at Paul. Who choked back his laughter.

"I hate you all," I grumbled and perched myself onto the bar stool.

Mum gave me 'the look', "That's not a very nice thing to say, Waiata."

I banged my head on the bench, "Ouch." I muttered, and rubbed my head.

Paul chuckled.

Mum put a steaming mug of coffee in front of me.  
I grinned.

_Oh coffee, where have you been all day?_

I took a large gulp, savouring the sweet caffeinated goodness.

Mum pushed up her sleeves, as she always did before she bombarded me with questions.

"So, how was your night? Did you enjoy the stories?"

"Eh, it was good I guess. The stories were pretty cool."

Mum nodded, "What about you Paul?"

I ground my teeth.

"Oh, um. Yeah it was good. It's always nice to hear the tribal legends again." He said with a smile.

_Ugh, schmoozer!_

I scowled at Mum, hoping that she would get the picture and kindly shut up. At least before she got to the, 'oh you two look so lovely together speech.'

She smiled and slipped out of the room, thank God!

I took another mouth full of my coffee.

"Sorry about _the mother_," I said with a smirk.

"The mother?" he asked, raising his brows.

"Yeah, she's _the mother_. When she gets all nosey, and in your face."

He grinned, "Well at least your Mom isn't like that all the time."

"Yours is?"

"Yeah, usually."

I grimaced, Paul laughed.

"She's not so bad. Once you get used to her," He said.

I scrunched up my nose, "Parents just rub me the wrong way."

He chuckled, "I'm sure they do that to everyone else. Not just you."

I shrugged; taking my cup and dragging myself back to my room.

My bed seemed to be calling to me, without hesitation I flopped down onto my bed. I put the mug on my side table, closing my eyes glad to finally be able to get some rest. Just as I was falling asleep, there was a small knock on my door.

I groaned, "Go _away_! Can't you tell I'm asleep?"

I heard a throaty chuckle, "Obviously."

I sat up, pushing my hair out of my face. Which had somehow turned into bed hair already.

"What do you want?" I muttered, still half asleep.

He stuck his head inside, "Can I come in?" He asked.

I waved him in sleepily, and burrowed back under my blankets.

My desk chair creaked as he sat down, I stuck my head out of the blankets yawning as I looked at him.

"Your Mum doesn't want me to walk home in the dark," He said.

"Then get Dad to drive you," I mumbled closing my eyes.

"He's asleep."

I opened one eye, "Then go sleep in the lounge."

"Um, your parents wouldn't mind?"

"It's their fault you can't leave. Mum doesn't like driving at night, Dad's asleep, and they won't let you walk. So just go crash in the lounge."

"Um, okay then." He said, getting up.

"Close the door behind you." I muttered pulling the blanket back over my head.

* * *

I rubbed the sleep from the corners of my eyes, sat up in my bed and stretched. I cringed as I read the time on the clock. 7am, and on a Sunday! Why had I woken up so early! I padded into the bathroom, and looked at my tangled mess of hair.

"You, my friend will be dealt with later," I said to my reflection.

I padded my way down the hall and into the lounge, Paul was stretched out on the floor watching the TV. He looked up smiling at me.

"_Oh my gosh_!" I ran back into the bathroom. I could feel my cheeks burning; Paul had just seen me in my pyjamas. Looking like death warmed up.

I scowled, "I am such an idiot!"

I turned the shower on, making sure it was hot.

I emerged clean and feeling much better after applying some make up to my face.

Paul smiled when I walked into the room, and I couldn't help but wonder if he was thinking about my shocking appearance from earlier.

"Morning sleepy head," He said grinning.

"Morning asshole," I said and sat down.

He pouted.

I ignored it, "Have you had breakfast?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"What would you like?"

He grinned, "You."

I chuckled, "Sorry I'm not on the menu. Cannibalism isn't really supported here."

He laughed, "Fine then. I guess I'll have to settle for what ever is in the fridge."

"Come on then."

I opened the fridge, looking at it's content.

"Um, we have eggs... toast." I sifted through the food. "Um, we can make pancakes or something I guess."

He smiled, "Sounds good."

We pulled out ingredients, putting them on the bench.

"Okay so have we got all the ingredients?"

Paul checked the recipe again, "Yup. I'm pretty sure we've got everything."

I heaved the old cake mixer out of the cupboard.

"Crap that thing weighs a tonne!"

He smirked, "I'm sure it does."

I put my hands on my hips, "Okay. I'm not some weak little city chick, I lived on a farm. I milked cows and drove motorbikes."

He held his hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay I believe you."

I stuck my tongue out childishly, "What ever."

We began adding the ingredients to the bowl, milk, eggs, flour...

I turned the mixer on full speed, the mixture burst out the side of the bowl. Splattering us and the kitchen walls. I squealed and turned it off.

Paul was laughing, "You have a little something on your face."

He moved toward me to wipe it off, but instead he rubbed more onto my face.

I gaped at him for a moment, "I can't believe you did that!" I squealed.

He smirked.

"Oh, I'm so gonna get you back."

I scooped some mixture out of the bowl, and hurled it at his face.

I laughed at his expression.

He bounded toward me, and lifted me up over his shoulder. I squealed.

"Put me down, Paul!" I protested, pounding my fists on his back.

He chuckled. Putting me down carefully.

I glared at him, and picked up the mixing bowl. Just as he looked away I dumped the bowl on his head, the mixture oozed down his shirt and onto the floor.

I snickered.

He pushed the bowl up so he could see.

I wiped the mixture of his face, and stuck my finger in my mouth. "Mmm, you know that would've made really nice pancakes. Oh well, guess it's too late now." I said with a smirk.

He smiled, "Well then I guess were gonna have to settle for cereal."

"By the way, if we get in trouble for this I will blame you."

"Okay, I'll do the same."

I pulled a box of cereal from the cupboard, and got a carton of milk. Paul put two bowls on the counter.

We sat on the kitchen floor, eating our cereal.

"What's your Mom gonna do when she sees this?" Paul asked, through a mouthful.

"Probably have a mini melt down, totally freak out then make us clean up."

He laughed, "She stresses a lot I take it?"

I nodded, "You have no idea."

He grinned, "Oh yes I do."

I heard the front door open, "Well, this should be her. Brace yourself."

He snickered.

Mum walked into the kitchen; her mouth formed a small 'o'.

She dropped the bags she had tucked under her arm.

"What did you _do_!" She screeched.

"He did it!" I said immediately, at the exact same time Paul said, "She did it!"

Mum glared daggers at us.

"What! We were making breakfast. It's not my fault the mixer went psycho."

She tapped her foot impatiently, "Both of you. Clean up, NOW!" She ordered.

I held back the urge to burst out laughing, I never could take her seriously when she was mad.

She stormed out of the room, probably going to vent her rage to Dad.

I giggled, "I knew that would happen."

He gave me a gentle shove, "Come on. Let's get this mess cleaned up before your Mom has me killed."

He stood up, and took my hand pulling me off the ground effortlessly.

"She would never have you killed, she thinks your a 'lovely young man' and a 'good influence'."

He laughed, "Maybe not after this."

"I dunno, maybe your cleaning skills will impress her so much she'll make a fan club for you."

He chuckled, "Likely story."

"I know right?" I said sarcastically.

I handed him a mop, and began to fill a bucket with water.

After hours of cleaning, the kitchen was finally recognisable again. I collapsed onto the sofa.

"I'm soooooo tired," I groaned.

Paul smiled, "You'll live. Anyway I have to go now," He said looking out the window.

"Okay, thanks for helping."

"No problem," He said.

I got up and opened the front door for him, "See ya tomorrow I guess."

He looked at me, almost as if he were in pain.

"Yeah. See you tomorrow, at school." He smiled slightly, and turned to walk away.

He waved from the gate, then walked across the road.

I went inside, feeling exhausted. I stretched myself out on the sofa, and closed my eyes.

_I was surrounded by people. On one side were women the other was men. In the crowd I could see clearly people who were important to me, I could see Mum and my sister. My friends from back home, my new friends. I turned and I could clearly see my Dad and next to him was Paul. The people around them began to fade away into tiny swirls of grey smoke, until only one person was left. Paul._

**(((So what did you think? I hope you liked it, and it wasn't too weird lol. Please review, btw does anyone think I use the word "I" too much in my story? anyway thanks for reading Love you guys sooooo much! =D)))**


	18. Jersey

**(((Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey guys, how are you? I am feeling rather chirpy at the moment it may have something to do with... Wait no I don't know why I'm feeling chirpy, I had School. I must ponder these thoughts... :S Any hoo Thanks to emzies, Lady Lunar, Count-of-stars and .4life. you guys rock! So here's the next chapter! Yay!)))**

I turned on the computer to check my emails, but I still couldn't shake the dream I'd just had. Sure, dreaming about my loved ones is kind of expected, but Paul. My friend of how many days? And why was he the only one that didn't fade away? I opened my inbox, sighing as I saw the hoards of emails I had to read. I scanned through them. Selecting the few from my friends back home, they consisted of the usual meaningless babble, and lots of I miss you's. I smiled, and wrote my reply. My phone buzzed telling me it was time to get ready for School. I tied my hair into a ponytail, in effort to not look quite so drowned in the storm Mother Nature was brewing. I didn't bother with make up, reasoning that the rain would effectively make me look like a panda. I shoved my things into my backpack and slung it over my shoulder. I heard Mum signing as she made herself a cup of tea.

"Your cheerful this morning," I said.

She smiled, "I've been invited for a ladies night out by Emily, and some of the other ladies from around town."

"Cool," I said shoving an apple in my mouth.

"And what are your plans for this afternoon?"

I swallowed before answering, "Dunno. Homework, might go catch up with the girls if they're not too busy."

She raised her brows, "No Paul then?"

"Nope, why?"

"Oh, you've just been spending a lot of time with him I guess." She said, trying to sound casual.

"Okay, Mum. Whatever ideas you have been thinking up about me and Paul, can go out the window right now. You can be just friends with a guy! Gah, why don't people get that? This is just like with my friend's back home. You have some weird idea that male and female can't be friends without having some kind of crush on each other."

I folded my arms over my chest, daring her to contradict me. She just smiled and took her tea to the lounge.

_Ugh, she's getting worse every second! What is wrong with the world, you can't even have friends without someone suspecting that you're dating, or that you're 'friends with benefits!' Stupid sick perverted world!_

I put my leather jacket on, shoving my keys into the pocket. The rain was getting heavier, and by the looks of things the wind had the same agenda. I sighed, leaving my umbrella in the hallway. I would not let the wind destroy yet another umbrella. I put my boots on and braced myself for the rain, I groaned as I opened the door and the rain got even heavier. I ran to my truck, opening the door and climbing in as fast as humanly possible. I cranked up the heater, and started the engine. I pulled out more carefully than usual, the rain making it hard to see. I drove slowly to school, hoping that I wouldn't be late, but preferring the fact that I would get there in one piece. I pulled into the school parking lot, finding that all the parks close to the buildings had already been taken.

"Ugh, bitch!" I muttered.

I finally found a park, which happened to be the one at the very end of the parking lot. I cut the engine, cringing at the feat ahead of me. I slammed the door and began running toward the entrance. The puddles splashed up my legs, soaking my jeans. I'd almost reached the door when I slipped, falling to the ground in the middle of a huge puddle. I winced as I got up, the water dripped from my clothes. I carefully wiped the gravel out of my grazed hands. Footsteps thudded toward me; I looked up to see Paul running in my direction. I felt my cheeks burning with embarrassment.

"God, Wai. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just great. Cause I loved being drenched, and having my hands grazed." I said sarcastically.

He put his hand under my chin, "Seriously. Are you okay?"

I sighed, "Yes. I'm fine, embarrassed but fine."

"Okay then, let's get out of the rain."

We walked inside, not bothering to run now that we were both soaked. At least I didn't wear make up or I'd look even more like a disaster.

I shivered, feeling the cold begin to seep into my bones. Paul opened his locker, pulling out a hoodie. He handed it to me.

"Don't you need it?"

"Nah, I'll be fine."

"Well I'm going to go the restroom to see what the damage is."

He chuckled, "No damage. You look hot with your clothes sticking to you."

I glared at him, and swatted his arm. "You're a perve!"

"Hey, you can't say you haven't perved at me before!" He protested.

I stuck my nose up, "Your point?"

He smirked, "If you're allowed to perve, then I am too."

I wrinkled my nose, "Point taken."

He laughed, as I walked away.

I ducked into the restroom, and looked at myself in the wide mirror.

"Why does this happen to me?" I moaned.

My shirt was dripping, and my jeans looked like they had been glued to my ass.

I took off my jacket and shirt, stripping down to just my singlet and jeans.

I pulled Paul's hoodie over my head. It was huge on me, but it was damn comfortable. I turned, and examined myself in the mirror again. It looked all right, and at least now I wouldn't be leaving a trail of water where ever I go. My ponytail hung limp down my back; I wrung the water out. Pulling it out of my hairband. I ran my fingers through my hair, shaking it up in hope that it would improve my appearance if even only slightly. I sighed, accepting that I was just going to look like crap today and emerged from the restroom.

I headed to my locker, finding Shayna and Jazz waiting for me. They smiled at me.

"Hey Wai," Jazz said.

"Hey." I smiled back at them.

"So, uh... We heard about what happened with Brad."

"Oh," I said flatly. Hoping this wasn't going to be one of those 'we can't be friends anymore' speeches.

"We are so sorry, Wai." Shayna said.

"If we'd of know we would have given him a tune up," Jazz said.

I smiled, "Aw thanks guys."

"So we're okay?"

I nodded, "Yeah. Definitely."

I hugged them both.

"Oh, God. Wai, you're wet!" Shayna complained.

I laughed, "Yeah I kinda fell over."

They grinned, "Again?"

I nodded.

"Hey, who's jersey are you wearing?"

"Oh, um it's Paul's."

They squealed with excitement. I swatted their arms.

"There is nothing going on! Okay?"

Shayna smirked, "Suuuuuure there isn't. What ever you say."

I rolled my eyes, "C'mon let's get to class."

* * *

I sat down at our table, preparing to be bombarded with questions.

"Spill!" Shayna demanded.

I bulged my eyes at them; "There's nothing to tell."

Jazz threw a french fry at me, "Guys don't just give away their jerseys! Especially in this weather!"

I glared at them.

"Tell us, you know you want to!" Shayna practically sang.

I rolled my eyes, "Fine. I'll tell you, but it's not that interesting."

Jazz scoffed, "He's probably the hottest guy in School, trust me it's a big deal."

"Well, we're friends. And he may, possibly have a thing for me."

They squealed excitedly, "I knew it!" Jazz said.

Shayna leaned toward me, "And you feel the same?" She asked curiously.

"I don't know!" I whined.

"Well hurry up and decide, cause if you don't want him, I do!"

"Nope, you can't have him, I don't know how I feel about him. But you still can't have him, just in case I change my mind."

Jazz grinned, "Oooooooooh, Wai's got it baaaaaaaaaaad!" She teased.

"Oh my gosh! Shut up guys!" I complained.

I glanced at the table where Paul usually sat, he wasn't there.

_Huh, maybe he's skipping. I wouldn't be surprised._

"He can't be that interested, he's not even here." I said motioning to his table.

"Oh, mysterious! I bet he's trying to make sure he stays on your mind! Like on the Rocawear add, and it's like 'rule number 99, always stay on her mind'!" She exclaimed.

I shook my head at her, "Your insane."

She smiled, "Thank you!"

The bell rang and we all filed our way out of the cafeteria, making our way morbidly back to our next torture session. It really would be torture, Miss Collins was an evil dictator. English was no longer fun, any and all creativity was bashed out of you the second you set foot in her classroom. I sighed and took my seat; I placed my books on the desk and put my sketchpad under it so I could draw when she wasn't watching. She began her lecture on Macbeth, which probably would have been interesting if it was any other teacher other than her. I began sketching a face, after adding facial features it began to startlingly resemble Paul. I decided to go with it, he was a rather good candidate to draw. Although it would help if he was here so I could get it right, but that would be weird any way. I tuned out Miss Collins pesky voice, and concentrated on my drawing. I heard someone clear their throat, I looked up to see Miss Collins glaring down at me just inches from my face.

"Care to share Miss Nolan?" She hissed.

"Um, no. If I wanted to share I would have said so."

She glared at me, "I'll have none of your back chat! Hand it over."

I shoved the sketching pad toward her, she examined it for a few moments. Before picking it up and showing it to the class.

"It seems that Miss Nolan, has a wee obsession with Paul Walker."

Some of the students snickered, but most stayed silent, almost as if they had been stunned.

"Thanks Miss, I really appreciate that." I said sarcastically.

"Quiet!" She demanded.

I ignored her command "Miss, have you ever wonder why no one likes you?"

She glared at me, "Detention Miss Nolan."

"Cool, then I can tell them what a crap teacher you are."

The erupted with laughter.

I smirked, "Miss Nolan, I am this close to calling your parents!" She threatened.

I tilted my head, "While your at it, can you ask her what's for dinner?"

Miss Collins was fuming; she stormed out of the room. I knew I would get into trouble for this, but I was well and truly sick of that woman.

"You're a really good drawer," a girl across the room said.

"Thanks," I said smiling at her.

"Damn, girl. You don't know how long I've wanted to do that!" Cory said.

"Well, someone had to!"

The room filled with chatter, and I was thanked several times for 'bringing the bitch down.'

I smiled, feeling sufficiently pleased with myself.

**(((So what did you think? Isn't she bad ass! Any way explanation for her random act of awesomeness, I have a new leather jacket and I'm feeling pretty bad ass myself! So I couldn't help it =D Well I hope you liked it and please review, I know your reading it! You can't hide from my traffic count! lol)))**


	19. Meetings and Greetings

**(((Hey guys, thank you to Counter-of-stars, emzies, Lady Lunar and puRplEsuNseTs for reviewing! Luv you guys (: Oh and for those who don't know I write this story as I go, and have no idea what's going to happen next... so far it's working quite well, I have a slight sort of out line of what I want to happen but that's all. So no puRplEsuNseTs you can not have the next chapter before everyone else! =P Ah gotta luv ya, so here is is!)))**

I sat in the principal's office, glaring at the floor. Sure I'd stood up to the old hag, but now I was going to get into trouble. She had called my parents, and she didn't even ask what was for dinner! The principal's office smelt like wood polish, and was starting to burn my nose. I looked around, the whole room was made of panels of dark wood. Which explained the smell, there was an incessantly annoying clock on the wall. It had already nearly given me a heart attack when it chimed at the hour. I should probably regret my actions, but I didn't. She deserved all she got, no one ever did anything to her. It was just like she had permanent PMS and took it out on her students. The problem was putting that into words that wouldn't get me into more trouble with the principal. The door opened, and the principal stepped in my Mother right behind her. I sank down into my chair, feeling Mum's furious eyes boring into the back of my head.

"Take a seat Sharon," Mrs Pullman said coolly.

Her tone just rubbed me the wrong way, she sounded so up herself. Snobbery in particular was not washing well with me lately, and the principal was no exception to my newest pet peeve. I pretended to be interested in my fingernails, anything to prevent me from glaring at Mrs Pullman until she burst into flames. I glanced up and watched as she folded her hands neatly on the deck. I cringed, the action in itself was stuck up. Is there not a damn person around that isn't a prissy stuck up cow?

"Now, we're here to speak about your behaviour, Miss Nolan." She said, her voice sounded polished and fake.

I looked up at her, making my face emotionless. I loved having the upper hand on my adults, they could never read my mood if I didn't want them too. Thanks to my acting skills, yeah I wasn't the best actress in the world. There were plenty better than me, but hey. If they couldn't figure it out I must have some kind of skill, hence the millions of fake sicks I'd pulled as a child. They never caught on.

"The behaviour you displayed today is totally unacceptable, Miss Nolan." She said, her expression slightly irritated.

"I've looked over your school record, and it's spotless. I'm very disappointed, when I accepted your enrollment application I thought you would be no trouble at all."

I bulged my eyes, "With all due respect Mrs Pullman, but She's not exactly the nicest person to spend that amount of time with. And if you think I'm that much of a problem, expel me. I'll be happy to go to Forks High School."

She raised her brows at me, "Would you care to elaborate?"

"The first day I arrived, Miss Collins yelled at me. The minute I stepped in the door of her classroom, because I corrected her for mispronouncing my name. Personally, I thought this was a little unfair. Don't you Mrs Pullman?" I said, feeling particularly pleased with myself.

"Yes, I do think that is unfair, but that does not excuse your behaviour." She said, obviously trying to keep her cool.

I smiled, "Of course, but Miss Collins continually victimises people. Being one of her regular victims, myself. I feel a little agitated by her. As anyone else in the world would, and just because the rest of the students were too afraid to confront her doesn't mean that I am. I come from a country that strongly believes that everyone should be treated fairly, and if you're not that you should speak up. I'm only doing what I've known to do my entire life. And if this School has a problem with that, by all means, send me away. I wouldn't want to be a burden."

Mrs Pullman opened her mouth to say something, then closed it. Lost for words. Mum shifted uncomfortably in her seat, I glanced at her. She frowned disapprovingly.

"Well, Miss Nolan. You obviously believe very strongly that you have done nothing wrong. I see no reason to remove you from the School, but please if you have any concerns about your teachers. Speak to someone else about it, before taking matters into your own hands." She pursed her lips, almost daring me to say something.

"And you're going to do what exactly, about Miss Collins?"

"The board and I, will look into the behaviour of Miss Collins," She said taking a deep breath.

I smiled, my plan had worked. Mrs Pullman was completely exasperated. I had them wrapped around my little finger and they didn't even know it. They think that my 'spotless' record means I'm a model student, but I knew it just meant when I actually did do something, I was smart enough not to get caught.

"Thank you, Mrs Pullman." I said, standing.

Just as I walked out the door, Mrs Pullman said, "Don't let it happen again, Miss Nolan. Or there will be consequences."

I smirked.

I could feel the anger radiating off Mum as I walked her back to the car park.

She turned to me before getting into her car, "I am very disappointed, Wai."

I leaned on the hood of the car, "Mum, when are you not disappointed with me?"

She looked at me, the pain I was causing her evident in her eyes. "I am very proud of the things that you achieve, but not some of the things you do and say. I love you, but sometimes you make it really hard for me to show it."

I didn't look at her, "Whatever. I'll see you latter."

I started walking away, "When are you coming home?" She called.

"We I feel the inexplicable urge to be in the presence of those who look down on me."

I trudged through the puddles, and made a beeline for my locker. Paul was leaning against the one next to mine.

"Hey," He said flashing me a smile.

I grunted, pulling my locker open. I shoved the things I didn't need inside, and slammed it shut.

Paul looked down at me, the concern over taking his face.

"What happened?"

"The Mother." I said simply, knowing he would understand immediately.

"You okay?" He asked putting his hand on my shoulder.

I nodded, "Yeah. But, can I uh. Can I go to your house, I don't think I can stand being at home right now."

"Sure." He said, his smile broadening.

I smirked at him, "You know. Sometimes you grin like the bloody Cheshire cat."

He looked confused, "What's that?"

"Oh my gosh, you haven't ever seen Alice in Wonderland?" I asked, my mouth opening in shock.

He shook his head.

"Not even the new one?" I asked in astonishment.

"Nope," He said popping the 'p'.

"Wow, I am totally educating you in the world of Disney!"

"Great." He said sarcastically.

"Oh shut up!" I said giving him a shove as we walked to the parking lot. "You're just worried that your friends won't think you're macho!"

He scoffed, "Not true. I have no fear of losing my macho-ness. Especially with these bad boys." He said flexing his biceps.

I watched as they rippled with the movement, mesmerised for a moment. Before snapping my eyes away from him. I forced out a laugh.

"Did you bring your truck?" I asked.

"Nah, she's got a broken radiator."

I frowned, "That's the thing that stops it from over heating, right?"

He chuckled, and gave me a pat on the head.

"You've got the best truck in the whole school, including the teachers. Yet you know nothing but the bare necessities."

I glared at him, "I know plenty! Thank you very much, Mr Walker!" I said smugly.

He smirked at me.

"So I hear you burned, Miss Collins..."

My face lit up like a child in a candy store.

"Uh huh, so you heard about that did you?" I said grinning.

"Well, put it this way. Your no longer 'that girl from New Zealand.'"

I tossed the keys to him, "You can drive. Considering you've lost your macho-ness and your superior reputation!"

He shook his head and got into the driver's seat, adjusting the seat to his much larger legs.

"Sheesh, you're tiny!"

I stuck my tongue out at him, "I'm not tiny I'm fun sized, gosh get it right!"

He grinned, "Fine then! I will!"

He pulled out of the parking lot, and headed in the opposite direction from my house. Then it dawned on me; I would have to meet his mother. For whatever reason, I felt little butterflies building in my stomach. Would she like me? What would she be like? I bit my bottom lip, as I often did when I was deep in thought. We drove to his house in silence, which only allowed my mind to run wild as usual. Sometimes I wished I could just put my mind on mute. He pulled up in front of a small house, it was painted cream with blue windows. The paint was well worn and starting to peel in some places, and the garden looked as if it was once loved, but given up on. Over all, I thought it was rather charming. Despite it's flaws. I slid out of the passenger seat, and followed Paul up the gravel path. He opened the front door and walked straight in, not bothering to remove his shoes. I followed suit and went inside.

"Mom, I'm home!" He called.

He turned and smiled at me, "So. What you wanna do?"

I shrugged, "What do you usually do?"

"Oh you know, just the usual stuff. Watch TV, homework.. play a little sport."

He muttered something to himself, but before I could ask what he said a woman walked through the back door wiping soil off her hands.

"How was your da..." She trailed off as she saw me, then burst into smile.

"You must be Waiata!"

I nodded, "You can call me, Wai."

She clasped her hands together, "Ooh your name is so, exotic!" She said bubbling with excitement.

"Thank you," I said. Suddenly feeling very shy.

She held her arms open, and gave me a friendly hug "I'm Natasha. Paul has told me all about you, Wai." She said, smiling fondly.

"Mom!" Paul complained, his cheeks turning red.

It was odd to see Paul blushing.

She held her hands up, "Sorry, sorry!"

She glanced at Paul, then back at me. "I'll leave you two alone," She said backing out of the room. A wide grin still plastered to her face.

Paul put his face in his hands, covering his face. I elbowed him, grinning like a cat that got the cream.

"So, she's heard a lot about me has she?"

"Ugh!"

"Naw, how sweet!" I said, grinning at Paul's embarrassment.

**(((Hey guys, well that's that! Hope you liked it, I particularly like Paul's Mum! She's so awesome! Any way please please please please review! Love you guys, LadyDelerosa.)))**


	20. Kiss

**(((Hello ello, so I'm wowed to see how many people have actually looked at my story last month alone! I love you guys so much, just wish all of you would review! Any way, thanks to those wonderful fanfic-ers that did review emzies, Lady Lunar, puRplEsuNseTs and Counter-of-stars you guys rock!)))**

I aimed the shot, hitting the ball straight into the hole. I grinned up at Paul.

"Sheesh, I though you said you'd never played pool before!" He muttered.

"It haven't!" I said with a smirk.

"Pfft, beginner's luck!" He said, watching me line up the next ball.

"What ever helps your self esteem," I sang.

I pulled back the cue, steadying it on my thumb. Before making another direct hit, sending two balls into the hole.

"Gah! This is so unfair, how is this even possible. No one ever beats me at pool!" He complained.

I laughed, "Maybe the guys just suck!"

He chuckled, then made a serious face "No."

I burst out laughing. He smirked.

I wiped the tears from my eyes; "You're such a retard!" I said through eruptions of laughter.

He raised his eye brows, "Oh yeah?"

I nodded.

"Says the girl that falls over in the rain!"

I glared at him, swatting his arm. He feigned hurt.

"I am a dangerous woman, Paul! I have a pool cue, and I'm not afraid to use it!"

"Ooh I'm terrified!" He said sarcastically.

I prodded him with the pool cue.

He bounded toward me, and scooped me off the ground. I squealed. He walked toward the door and dumped me outside.

I pounded on the door, "Let me in!" I wailed.

He opened the door a little, looking at me through the gap.

I folded my arms over my chest, and tapped my foot. He chuckled and swung the door open. I dashed inside, blocking his way. Fighting desperately to stop him from coming back inside. He wrapped his arms around my waist. The electric current of heat that surged through my body made me loosen my grip, and we both toppled backward onto the muddy lawn. I scrambled up, laughing at the now mud covered Paul lying on the ground. He cupped his hand, grabbing some of the liquid mud and hurled it at me. He hit me right in the face, I gasped in horror. Before picking up a handful of mud and flinging it back at him. I ducked behind the hedge as he hurled another lump of mud at me. I peeked over the top, and Paul was nowhere to be seen. I searched the yard, trying to see where he had hidden.

"Boo!" He yelled in my ear.

I shrieked, falling backward into the mud again. He chuckled.

I giggled, and tried to pull the now setting mud out of my hair.

"You've got a little something on your everywhere," He said grinning from ear to ear.

I looked down at myself, "Yeah. Too bad it's your jersey, huh?"

He hit his head, "Damn! I forgot about that!"

"Why is it, that every time we hang out we end up covered in something?"

He shrugged, standing up and giving me his hand. He pulled me off the ground effortlessly.

Paul kept a firm grasp on my hand as we walked back inside, I didn't dare let go. He opened the door to the laundry and pulled off his shirt, shoving it in the washing machine. I pulled off the jersey and put it in the machine too. I shivered, realising that I was only wearing a singlet. Paul's gaze was set on me. He looked at me tenderly, and wiped a smudge of dirt of my face. He leaned forward, pressing his lips gently against mine. I felt butterflies in the pit of my stomach. This time I didn't pull away from him, his lips moulded into mine. He pulled away slowly, his eyes never leaving mine. I peeked up at him from under my fringe, feeling blood rush to my cheeks.

_Other guys never made me feel like this, so... infatuated. Butterflies in the pit of my stomach, legs shaking, lips tingling. What's happening to me?_

He brushed my hair out of my eyes, and kissed my forehead gently. I looked up into his chocolate brown eyes, feeling the butterflies in my stomach intensify.

_Why had I not wanted him before? He is gorgeous, and kind, and so so sweet!_

I felt the corners of my mouth pull up into a contented smile.

"You are so beautiful," He whispered. His lips brushing against my skin.

He leaned in, capturing my lips with his. My legs felt weak, my heart pounded. He warmed my entire body. His lips moved fervently with mine, leaving me breathless. I pulled away, desperate for air. He just smiled down at me, planting delicate kisses on my head.

Natasha walked into the room, and grinned at us mischievously. Before saying, "You two should have babies," and exiting the room.

I pulled away from Paul, blushing furiously. Paul banged his head on the wall.

I put my hand on his shoulder, "Your Mum is so funny!" I said grinning wildly.

He blinked at me.

"What?" He asked, astonished by my reaction.

"Oh my gosh, when I have kids I am totally gonna do that to them!"

He smirked, putting his hands on my waist pulling me closer. Until our bodies were touching.

"Wanna go to the beach?" He asked, his eyes were intense again.

"Sure," I said smiling up at him.

He took my hand, and we walked out the front door. Not till I was outside did I realise I was only wearing a singlet and jeans, yet I wasn't cold at all. We walked hand in hand down the street, I could hear the roar of the waves and smell the salty tang in the air. Paul squeezed my hand; I craned my neck to look at his face. He smiled down at me.

"Man, I'm gonna break my neck looking up at you all the time!" I complained.

"Hey, I'm only 6 foot four"

I rolled my eyes, "Only! Sheesh, I'm only 5 foot 3!"

He chuckled, "You're just short."

I scrunched up my nose, "Nah, you're just too tall!"

"Sure, you know you like my height."

I smirked, "Yes. I love feeling like a smurf!" I said sarcastically.

He frowned, "Not a smurf. Just petite."

I felt myself blushing, again.

He squeezed my hand, and led me down to the shore.

He sat down in the sand, leaning back looking up at the sky. I sat down next to him, and looked out at the ocean.

The seagulls were in a large mass on one of the rocks, and the gentle breeze smelled like rain. Although it had stopped. The sky was beginning to turn pink. I sighed.

Paul sat up, and put his arm over my shoulder. We watched silently as the sun began to slip below the horizon.

"What a view," Paul said.

I smiled, "Yeah, it's really pretty."

He chuckled, "Not the sunset."

I turned to him, "What?"

"You're my view." He said simply.

I smiled, leaning forward and kissing his check.

"Waiata?" He whispered, "Will you go out with me?"

I blinked, taking my time before I answered.

"Crap, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything, I'll just shut up now..."

I pressed my lips against his, cutting off his sentence. His lips moved with mine, and he wrapped his arms around my back.

"Of course I will," I said without removing my lips from his. I could feel his lips pull up into a wide smile. He moved his lips passionately against mine. I pulled away, gasping for air. He stood up quickly, taking me in his arms and spinning me round in the air. I giggled, and wrapped my arms around his neck.

* * *

**Paul's POV:**

I sat on the couch a Sam's house, he patted me on the back. Congratulating me at finally winning Waiata over.

"Thought she'd never come around!" Sam said.

"I was thinking the same thing! I though she was gonna say no, but then she just... she kissed me."

Sam clapped me on the back, "Good man! Now you look after this one, she's harder to convince than the others by the sounds of things."

I sighed, knowing full well that what he was saying was 100% true.

"Sam, what do I do? When I tell her about the whole werewolf, blood sucker thing. What if she runs away?" I said, feeling sick.

Sam looked at me wearily, "Just tell her the truth. She'll get used to it, just make sure you tell her when she's ready. Telling her now is probably not the brightest idea."

"No kidding, she'd run for the hills."

"You just make sure you're under control around this girl, okay?" Sam said, the pain laced through his voice.

I nodded, "I'm gonna try my hardest. I can't afford to phase in front of her, or lose my cool."

"You'll do good, I know you will. " Sam said.

I nodded, standing up and saying good bye.  
"Thanks for the advice, Sam."

I walked home slowly, breathing in the cool evening air. Waiata and I had watched the sun set, then I walked her home. Her parents were a little less than impressed with the mud that both of us were covered in. But when they saw our hands, they stopped talking and went back to their t.v show. I felt so many emotions at once, love, fear, and happiness.

I could never let myself hurt her; I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I did. I was going to try my hardest to be careful around her, not a bruise would ever end up on her because of me. I would not allow it. I walked in the door, not bothering to tell Mom that I was home and went straight to the shower. Standing under the hot water, praying that it would wash away all the fear. Leaving only the love that I felt for her, and hoped that she would feel too, eventually. I scrubbed the mud off of me, and dried myself off. I put my boxers on, and lied on top of my bed, looking at the ceiling.

_I wonder what Wai's doing right now? She's probably asleep._

I smiled at the thought of her serene face, as she slept. I closed my eyes, letting sleep take over. I would see her in my dreams anyway; she's all I can ever think about... even in my sleep.

**(((Sorry this chapter is a little shorter than usual, but if I go on any longer it will just turn into rambling. So I won't. Anyway They're together YAY! I have been waiting 19 chapters to write this! Now I can finally have some fun, woot woot! Well, I hope you liked it, I'm not sure how realistic my kiss scenes were... but hey I can only learn from it if they were crap =P Please review! LadyDelerosa)))**


	21. Late

**(((Sorry about the abrupt make out sesh that I called a chapter =P I was just really sick of stretching it out, and wanted something interesting to happen. Anyway hope you weren't too emotionally scarred by it XD Well, this may sound a tad bitchy but WHAT THE HELL DO I HAVE TO DO TO MAKE THE REST OF YOU REVIEW! GAH! It's really frustrating... Okay that's the end of my spiel, so here's the next chapter, I hope it's A LOT better than the last.)))**

I woke up with a tingling sensation in my stomach; Paul would be at school. Paul, sigh. I played with a strand of my hair, curling it around my finger. I had to do something with it today, but what? I gazed at my reflection, contemplating the different looks I could have. I finally decided to put it into pigtails. They curled at the ends, making them look rather adorable. I smiled at the result, and dabbed on some foundation. The smell of coffee wafted into my room enticing me out beyond the four walls of my room, I skipped down the hall. Feeling refreshed for the first time in a long time. I perched myself on the stool, and poured myself a mug of the steaming hot coffee.

"Morning," I said cheerfully.

Mum cocked her head, giving me a strange look. "Morning, and why might I ask are you so chirpy?"

I smiled, "It may have something to do with a certain... person."

"And that person is?"

I grinned, "Paul!"

She raised her eyebrows in surprise, "Is that so?"

I took a sip of my coffee, looking at Mum contentedly over the rim of the cup.

Mum smiled, "Well, that's wonderful, Wai." She busied herself getting ready for work, "Oh and eat something, you can't just have coffee for breakfast."

I scowled, "Why not!"

She gave me the mum look, "Because you need a healthy balanced diet."

I rolled my eyes, "You sound like those vitamin ads."

She chuckled, "Well hopefully those vitamin ads get to you one day!"

"Yeah, that'll be the day!" I said over my shoulder, taking my cup and retreating to my room.

I quickly changed into jeans and a hoodie, stuffing and extra pair of clothing in my bag just in case I had a klutz attack again. Paul's overly large sweatshirt, I had decided was not my best look. Oh how I longed for warm weather. It was the beginning of June and it was supposed to be getting warmer, but no. Apparently summer skips La Push completely! It was winter in New Zealand, and it would still be warmer over there!

"Well they have better eye candy over here..." I said consoling myself.

I checked my make-up for the thousandth time, before being satisfied that my foundation was even and my eyeliner wasn't smeared. If only the weather were bright and sunny, like a NZ summer day. I could wear one of my many gorgeous sundresses, which are currently looking very dejected somewhere at the bottom of my wardrobe. I glanced at the time, 8:30. I stared at the clock, in disbelief. Where had all my time gone? Had I really spent all this time getting ready! I snatched my keys off the side table, and skidded out of my room. Putting my chicks on in record time. I raced out the door, splashing the puddles up my legs and the water seeped into the sides of my shoes. Damn rain. If I could stab you to death I would. I flung open the door, jamming the keys into the ignition. The tyres squealed as I pulled out of the driveway, I pushed the pedal down hard. Focusing on the road. I flicked the windscreen wipers up to full speed, trying to give myself a clearer view of the road. I turned the corner, feeling the truck lose grip of the slippery road. I stayed calm, remembering what they said about going with the skid at the defensive driving course. I brought the truck to a stop, taking in a deep breath. I looked out at the road, seeing a large dark dog... or wolf? I blinked rapidly.

"Holy shit! The fucking thing is huge!" I stared at it, and it was looking back at me. Eyes glistening... it looked so sad.

I frowned, and continued watching the wolfie thing's every movement. Hoping like hell that it wouldn't come any closer. It shook it's dark coats, sending large water droplets everywhere. It's eyes seemed to be looking straight at me, then it turned and ran into the forest. I stared after it, before remembering that I was already late for school.

"Gah, La Push has turned me into such a freaking klutz!" I muttered to myself.

I drove carefully for the rest of the way, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I totalled my oh so wonderful truck. Plus there was always the possibility that I actually wouldn't live if I crashed, which didn't seem like such a bright idea either. I pulled into the car park, finding that the parking lot was full to the brim yet again. Great, the only park left was yet again furthest away from any and all shelter. I pulled into the space, opening the door carefully making sure I didn't hit the shiny silver convertible. Come to think of it, who the hell bought a convertible? We're in La Push for Gods sake! I held my bag over my head, sheltering me from at least some of the downpour. I scrambled inside, going to the office to sign in. Fuck, I don't have a note. They're probably going to throw a nutter. I walked as calmly as possible to the desk, giving them my sweetest smile. The office lady scowled in return.

"Sorry I'm late, could I please have a late note?" I asked, as politely as possible.

"Do you have a reason for being late?" She snapped.

Sheesh, someone has PMS.

"I nearly crashed on the way here, I guess I'm not used to driving in this kind of weather..."

She scowled at me, "You should be more careful!"

She shoved the late note at me, turning away. Making it clear that she had nothing more to say, and that I should leave before she took it back. I scurried down the corridor, quickly taking my books from my locker and heading to class. At least it was a class I enjoyed today. Drama. I opened the door to the drama room. It clanked noisily. The class turned and glared at me. Piss, they had to be rehearsing seriously for the first time EVER when I arrive late! I slunk to my chair, dumping my bag on the ground. I looked up at the stage, the actors and actresses continued as if I hadn't even made a noise. I watched, feeling as though the scene they were performing sounded familiar. Then it struck me. Those were my lines! It just so happened that my understudy was Melody. The psycho ex, of my psycho ex. Ugh, why oh why did she have to be my understudy. Everyone knew she only auditioned for the part in hope that I wouldn't get cast at all! I scowled at her, as she acted out MY SCENE and said all of MY LINES. If only I could make her spontaneously combust just by glaring at her, but it's probably a good thing I can't do that or I would've killed someone by now. The spotlight dimmed, as the scene ended. Melody flitted past me, smirking at me with her stuck up little 'I'm so much better than you' face.

Mrs Taylor stepped onto the stage, "Okay guys. That was a bit slack, now Melody if you're going to be the understudy you have to know your lines! All of them, okay?"

I smiled; well at least I know that she's not going to be replacing me any time soon.

Mrs Taylor turned to me, "Okay. Wai, good you're here! Let's do that scene over. C'mon on the stage, Waiata."

I bounded up onto the stage, taking my position on the front of the left stage. I took a deep breath; mentally changing from myself into the character I was about to portray. I was a Quiliute woman, married to the chief. It was a story from one of the Quiliute legends. I looked out at the class, delivering my lines with complete accuracy. I rushed toward my 'husband', falling at his feet. Crying out of fear, he was going to was with the 'cold ones.' I pleaded for him not to go, letting real tears build up in my eyes and stream down my cheeks. It was one of my talents, crying on cue. The scene ended as I watched my 'husband' head off for war, regardless of my pleas. I jumped off the stage, and the class cheered and clapped. I'd forgotten that they were actually watching. I was so caught up in being my character that I literally forgot they were even there. I blushed giving them a small bow before hurrying back to my seat.

Mrs Taylor smiled at me, "Well, that was a fantastic performance, Wai. Keep up the good work."

I tried to disappear into my seat, I hate it when teachers praise me. Everyone thinks you're such a kiss ass. I heard a snicker from the corner where Melody and her wannabe gang sat. I glanced at them, Melody raised her brows at me. I shook my head, and focused on the next scene being acted out. Then it dawned on me; I probably had streaks of mascara and eyeliner down my cheeks. I walked toward Mrs Taylor, and quietly stood next to her. I tapped on her shoulder.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" I whispered.

She nodded and turned back to the actors on the stage, critiquing their performance.

I slipped out into the corridor, slinking into the bathroom. The smell of marijuana smoke met my noise, I coughed trying not to inhale the putrid smoke. I walked in, finding two girls sitting on the floor of the bathroom. Eyes glazed, on held a joint that they were obviously sharing.

"What the fuck do you two think you're doing!" I demanded.

They gave me a strange look. "Smoking," one of the girls said slowly.

"I can see that idiot! What I meant was why? Seriously, if your gonna smoke it at least have a little more tact!"

She held the joint up to me, "Dude, try it you need to mellow."

I glared at her; "You are a fucking retard."

I turned away from her, taking a paper towel from the dispenser a rubbing the black smears from my face.

_Should I tell someone? Am I being a nark if I tell someone? Oh my gosh! What do I do?_

I decided to ignore it, I'd rather not get involved. I walked back to the drama room, hoping like hell that the smell of weed hadn't permeated my clothes.

"Fucking dumb ass stoners," I muttered to myself taking my seat.

**(((So that's it chapter 21, have any of you ever walked into the bathroom at school and had a similar experience? Totally not cool! Anyway, if any of you are stoners I don't actually care if I've offended you. It's illegal and screws up your brain, plus I'm not a very easily convinced person so don't bother trying to challenge my logic on this matter, because I WILL SHUT YOU DOWN. XD Luv ya regardless, stoner or not! lol)))**


	22. Movie Made Awkward

**(((OMGOWSH I totally forgot to thank my reviewers in my last chapter! Sorry! Well, I guess I'll remember this time =P thanks to Lady Lunar, Counter-of-stars, emzies and puRplEsuNseTs (why did you change your name love? Now I don't know what it is!). You guys rock! WOOHOO. ))) **

**Paul's POV**

I trudged my way into Sam's small living room, I was probably going to be put on patrol as per usual. Sam stood in front of the rest of the pack, I sank down into the armchair feeling particularly sorry for myself. All I wanted to do was get to school, which was a bloody miracle. I could get used to the whole 'school' thing with my new incentive, but no I have to go chase around some fucking bloodsuckers! I scowled.

"Paul and Jared take the far boundary," Sam said.

"I knew it!

"Aw come on! Honestly? Do I HAVE to?" I whined.

Sam gave me a stern look, "Yes."

I folded my arms over my chest, feeling like a little kid who wasn't allowed to go and play. Stupid orders, stupid Sam!

Jared got up, and jerked his thumb toward the door. I growled.

He rolled his eyes, "Don't waste your breath. Now go, you heard Sam."

I glared at him, and stomped my way outside. I quickly dumped my clothes, ready to phase. I felt the familiar pull on my skin, as my body literally tore itself into a completely different form. It was still beyond me how it did that. I could hear the voices of the other pack members.  
The boys incessant thoughts rang through my brain.

_Oooh kissy kissy, Paulie and Waiata sittin' in a tree, Jared sang._

A snarl ripped through my throat.

_Shut your face!_

_So temperamental!_

_I'm gonna kill you once were finished!_

_Oooh I'm terrified!_

I ignored him, focusing on the task at hand. The boundary still wreaked off bloodsuckers from the big fight with the volturi, stinking filthy rotten bloodsuckers. The smell didn't burn my nose quite as much as it did. How the hell does Jake stand being around Nessie?

_Dude, I can hear your thoughts! _Jacobs voice snapped inside my head.

I mentally slapped myself, and heard the snickers of the other guys.

* * *

**Waiata's POV**

My day had been thoroughly crap. I was late, there were stoners in the bathroom, a bitchy ex of an ex in Drama. What next? I scanned the room for Paul, only to find he wasn't there neither were his friends. I rolled my eyes, bloody typical. I marched over to the table where Quil and Embry were sitting, the glanced up at me. Smirked and continued to shovel food into their mouths.

"Is Paul here today?" I asked, trying to sound casual and failing miserably.

"Nope," Quil said, revealing all the half chewed food in his mouth.

I wrinkled my nose, "Um, is he sick?"

"He's just not here, mmkay?"

I put my hands on my hips, "Well, aren't you two just oh so helpful." I said marching back to my usual table.

I dropped into my seat, scowling at the table.  
"You okay?" Shayna asked curiously.

I nodded sullenly, "I'm just being a stupid teenage girl," I muttered.

She grinned, "Paulie darling not here then?"

I glared at her, she held her hands up in surrender.

"You are a terrible friend," I muttered.

"Love you too," She said flashing me a wide smile.

"I hope the powers that be smite you!"

She snickered.

"Where do you come up with these things? Honestly!" Jazz said, in her usual bubbly tone.

"The overactive mind of a teenage, New Zealand girl, I think..."

Jazz and Shayna chatted away, and I drifted into my own little world. Before I knew it the bell was ringing and everyone was shuffling their way to their next class.

* * *

I sat on the back porch, swinging my legs over the railing. The phone in my hand, seriously contemplating calling Paul, and demanding to know where he was today. I frowned, that would be incredibly stalkerish. I took a deep breath of the damp air, it had been raining almost all day, and the air smelt sweet, and earthy.

I dialled his number, deciding on just checking to see if he was okay. "Hi, is Paul there?"

"Sure thing sweetie, I'll just go get 'im"

There was a moment of silence, before the phone crackled and Paul's voice met my ears.

"Hey, what's up?" He asked, then yawned.

"Oh, just wanted to check you were okay. You're not sick or anything?"

He chuckled, "Nah, I'm not sick. Just had to help Sam out with some stuff..."

"Oh, um... Okay then."

"So, how was your day at the house of torture?" He asked, snickering slightly.

"Gah. It was awful!"

"Aw, how come?"

"Everything! Bitchy girls, stoners in the bathroom, not to mention being late to school, again!"

"Aw, sorry I wasn't there."

"Yeah that would of been at least one good thing about my day!" I muttered.

"I can come over, if you want? We could watch a movie or something."

"Hmm, shall I allow you the pleasure of my presence? I dunno. Maybe I should disown you for not showing at school."

"Aw!" He whined, "Nooooooooo!"

I laughed, "Okay, but you have to bring me some chocolate. Otherwise I'm gonna leave you outside!"

He chuckled, "Okay, then. See-ya in a few."

"Bye," I said. The phone clicked, and I listened to the dial tone for a few seconds before hanging up.

I went inside, and put the phone back in it's holder.

"Hey, Mum! Paul's coming over soon, were gonna watch a movie or something."

She appeared in the hallway, on hand on her hip. "Wouldn't it have been nice to ask before inviting him over?" She demanded.  
"Sorry, I didn't think you'd mind."  
She brushed some flour off her trousers, "We have guests tonight. Now I'm going to have to make extra."  
I leaned up against the wall, "Who's coming over?"  
"Sue Clearwater, and her kids."  
I nodded, "I think I've met her boy, I think his names Seth... Anyway, when are they arriving?"  
Mum glanced at the clock, "Any minute now, and the food isn't even ready yet!" She hurried back to the kitchen, and continued to cook in a panicked frenzy.  
I rolled my eyes, and retreated to the safety of my room. Quickly I ran a brush through my tangled mess or red hair, and fixed the small smudges of mascara under my eyes. I went back into the lounge, and curled up on the sofa. There was a quiet knock at the door, and I jumped up and flung the door open, expecting to see Paul standing in front of me. I tried to hide the disappointment, as my eyes met Mrs Clearwater and her children.  
"Oh, hey. Come on in," I said stepping aside. "Mum's in the kitchen, you guys can hang out in the lounge, or whatever."  
Sue smiled at me, "Thank you."  
I reclaimed my spot on the sofa, and the two Clearwater kids followed suit.  
"Hey, I'm Wai," I said, trying to break the ice.  
"I'm Seth, and this is Leah, don't mind her she has permanent PMS," He said with a smirk.  
I bit back the laugh that was building in my throat, composing myself I looked at Leah smiled and turned back to Seth.  
"You should say nice things to your sister, then maybe she'll be nice to you."  
He scoffed, "Right..."  
I rolled my eyes, "Brothers, ay?" I said to Leah. She glared at me, then stared out the window.  
Wow, maybe he was right.  
Seth snickered, I hurled a cushion at him giving him a look that said, 'shut up before she murders you!'  
I heard loud footsteps on the front porch, followed by a sharp knock on the door. I bounded to the door, opening it to my relief it was Paul. He had a DVD in his hand, and a packet of microwave able popcorn. His hair was wet, and I could smell soap on him. Mmm, no disgusting sprays. Just soap.  
"Hey," I said brightly.  
"Hey," He said. Pulling me into his arms.  
"Sue and kids are around for dinner," I said, a hint of agitation in my voice.  
He grinned, "It's okay. She's like that to everyone, not just you."  
He wrapped his arm around my waist, and led me back to the lounge.  
"Hey guys," He said, giving them a chin up gesture.  
He sat down on the sofa, and I snuggled into him.  
"What movie did you get?"  
He showed me the cover of the movie, the title was 'Boy' I stared for a moment and then squealed with excitement.  
"Oh my gosh! That's a New Zealand movie!" I grinned at him.  
"Yeah, I figured maybe it would clue me up about you a little."  
I rolled my eyes, "Just because I grew up there does not mean I'm like them. But trust me there are some that talk like this, 'eh, boy! Sup eh!' and the list of stupid half words goes on!"  
He chuckled, "I bet they're not as bad as you say they are."  
"Well, if you think uneducated stoner talk is good, then you'll love this movie," I smirked at him.  
"Oh my God! Put the damn movie in already!" Leah snapped.  
I made a face at Paul and whispered, "Woah, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."  
He gave me a pained look, and put the dvd in. He sat back down, and put his arm around me. Sending warmth through me yet again. I snuggled into him, and put my head on his shoulder.  
"Gah, the warnings are so annoying!" I whispered.  
"You wouldn't steal a car," He said in a robotic tone. "But if I could download it I would!"  
I swatted his arm, "You're an idiot."  
He leaned his head closer to mine, "But I'm a lovable idiot," He said and pressed his lips against mine.  
"Would you two get a room!" Leah screeched.  
I began to laugh, and covered it by coughing.  
"Yeah, Paul. Honestly, not in front of the children! Keep it rated G!"  
Paul roared with laughter, gaining a sharp glare from Leah.  
I put my fingers to my lips, "Shh."  
We stayed quiet for the rest of the movie. Paul got up and stretched his large frame out.  
He looked down at me, and gave me a funny look before saying. "Chardonnay, wanna see some Michael Jackson moves?" And proceeded to do a terrible version of the moon walk.  
I cracked up laughing, "You so could never be a Maori! Not even with your tan!"  
Leah glared at us once more, and stalked out of the room. Which only produced even more laughter on our part.

**(((I am soooooo sorry I took so long to update! I have had the WORST case of writers block! But hey, I posted (finally!) Thanks so much for reading, please review! Love ya!)))**


End file.
